Done with this
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom is just done with this. When she frees the earth fairies and hears of their vengeance ideas...she's done with this so let the fun begin. AU OOC M for safety femslash and bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Bloom first hears about Morgana and the Earth Fairies revenge against humans just after their freed…she decides to piss them off and tricks them into spending time in the human world? AU OOC some femslash some bashing)**

"Oh yay we freed a bunch of murderous psychopaths with powers and wings." Bloom said bluntly just as Morgana turned to head back into her palace with the Warrior Fairies.

"Seriously girls is there a curse on one of us or something? We always seem to find the psycho's who are either power hungry or revenge obsessed to the point where they'll turn into mass murderers." Bloom asked looking at the rest of the Winx and causing them to blink slightly while Morgana spun around looking furious.

"What do you mean Bloom?" Roxy asked her friend who began to tick the numbers off of her fingers.

"Let's see first year at Alfea, the Trix who wanted to and did steal my powers, summon a large army of rotting undead creatures, and who's main goal was basically to take over everything and kill anyone in their way." Bloom said earning winces from the original Winx members.

"Second year, again with the Trix and then add in Darkar who used a spell to turn me evil and wanted to collect the Codex pieces in order to take over the realm with me as his consort by using the powers of the Shadow Phoenix." Bloom said lifting another finger and causing all of the Winx except Roxy to wince and rub different parts of their body where Bloom had blasted them while evil. By this time all of the Earth Fairies had emerged from the castle, each group dressed differently with their apparent leader in front of them as they stood just a little behind Morgana.

"Then there was last year with us fighting against the Trix _again_ and Valtor who was the one to destroy my home planet and imprison my birth parents in the obsidian dimension while also trying to turn me to his side and nearly killing Tecna." Bloom raised a third finger and making the Earth Fairies look shocked while Tecna winced.

"Don't remind me. I swear you nearly went full dragon with rage and vengeance before we found out that Tecna was alive." Stella said with a shiver as she recalled that.

"Then there was when we were freeing my planet and parents while fighting against the Ancestral Witches and their Bug eyed friend…I forgot her name." Bloom said frowning as she tried to recall the name of that strange bug lady.

"Of course you did." Layla said dragging her hand down her face in disbelief.

"And now we helped unleash the Earth Fairies who turn out to be vengeance thirsty psychopaths who'd condemn an entire race for something outside of their control. Seriously am I the only one seeing a pattern here?" Bloom asked raising her thumb as she pointed towards Morgana and Nebula.

"If that's the case then Bloom's probably the one cursed. I don't know about you guys but my life was pretty normal before I became her friend." Stella said looking at the rest of the Winx and earning a snort from Musa.

"Yeah and that's coming from the girl who blew up the potions lab trying to create a new shade of pink." Musa said snickering and earning a glare from Stella as well as a shove. Musa shoved Stella back and soon both of them were in a shove war, causing Bloom to slam her palm into her forehead.

"I swear to the dragon that I'm running a daycare some days. Girls act your ages not your shoe sizes!" Bloom chided the two and earning a snort from Layla.

"I don't know Bloom. Musa's got some big feet." Layla said earning a shove from the music fairy which made it a three way shove war now as the Earth Fairies stared.

"Oh for the love of…" Bloom closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before looking up at Morgana.

"Are your sisters as childish as mine are? Cause if so then yeah I definitely understand why you want revenge on the Wizards for trapping you in there with them." Bloom asked Morgana who looked amused at that while the entire Winx Club looked betrayed.

"Hey who are you calling childish?" Stella asked earning a snort from Tecna.

"I can understand Stella and Musa to an extent but what have Flora and I done?" Tecna asked earning a shove from Musa…soon there was an all-out shove war amongst the girls aside from Bloom with Roxy trapped in the middle looking lost.

"I swear that you all are toddlers." Bloom said reaching into the fray without looking back and easily snagging Roxy by her green top.

"Thanks for the save Bloom." Roxy said looking relieved when Bloom literally pulled her out of the all-out shove war.

"Anytime squirt." Bloom said ruffling Roxy's hair before looking at Morgana and pointedly ignoring the shoving and squabbling girls behind her, each one trying to claim that they're more mature than the others.

"But seriously? You know the Wizards and how big of jerks they can be, to put it nicely, what makes you think that the humans forgot you naturally instead of their being a spell in place?" Bloom asked causing Morgana and the other fairies to look surprised, obviously they never considered that option.

"Seriously it's kind of hard to forget a bunch of beautiful women with wings and the ability to beat the crap out of any idiot that messes with them on your own, there's no way anyone would have naturally forgot and besides…how can you say that everyone forgot when you haven't been the human world for at least fifteen years?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at them all and earning a few murmurs of agreement and understanding from the fairies…as well as a few blushes for her compliments.

"Bloom I swear if you are flirting again…" Roxy trailed off closing her eyes in disbelief and Bloom looked confused.

"How am I flirting? I was just stating a fact." Bloom looked confused and earning a face-palm from Roxy and snickers from the others.

"And she wonders how she has half of Alfea and Cloud Tower wrapped around her pinkie." Musa snickered loudly, earning snickers from the others until Bloom shot them a sharp look that had them quieting down.

"What do you suggest we do before allowing us to take Revenge?" Morgana asked drawing Bloom's attention away from her friends.

"Why not come with us and spend some time on Earth amongst the humans?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

In the end it was decided that the four Major Fairies and Queen Morgana would follow the 'Winx' girls back to the human world for at least two days before deciding what to do about them. The Warriors were instructed sternly to wait for three days to hear from their leaders and if they didn't...then to begin waging war.

"If we're going to be blending in amongst the humans then we will need to know your names instead of your group name." Morgana pointed out to the Winx as she stood there in a casual green blouse and pair of jeans that actually suited her really well with her sneakers. She didn't look bothered by the change of cloths and in fact seemed like a regular woman without the wings and dress, despite the crown still being on her head.

Nebula looked annoyed in her dark blue dress and heels as she had her arms crossed over chest like an annoyed teenager. Diana was unbothered in her red and green tank top and skirt combo with the flip flops on her feet. Aurora merely looked disinterested in everything in her icy blue dress with the darker blue hoodie up and over her head like usual along with her white gloves and fur lined boots despite the fact that it was summer time. Finally Sibylla was looking relieved and a bit amused in her orange and tan dress that went down to her feet which hid her own sandals from view.

"Oh right. Sorry about that. Well this is Flora." Bloom began the introductions with her dorm mate who gave them a sweet smile and a wave.

"Hi." Flora said nicely earning a nod from three of the five fairies. The other two merely looked bored or annoyed.

"This is Musa."

"Yo what's up?" The musically inclined fairy asked grinning and earning confused looks from them all.

"Then we have Tecna."

"Hello." Tecna said a bit formally and earning nods from the three not annoyed/bored fairies.

"Layla."

"How's it going?" Layla asked a bit impatient to get back to Nabu, she missed her fiancée.

"Stella."

"Pleasure to meet you." Stella said with a formal curtsey to Morgana who looked surprised but gave a regal curtsey in return.

"Oh crap. Princess etiquette." Layla said having forgotten that and with a wince and sheepish smile she curtseyed to Morgana as well earning a look of amusement from her friends. The Earth Fairies were surprised at their being not one but two royals amongst the group.

"Our newest member Roxy." Bloom ignored the two girls behind her as she placed a hand on Roxy's shoulder, which earned a shy smile from the Earth Fairy.

"And finally there's me. My name's Bloom." Bloom said finishing up the introductions and earning a poke to the back from Stella when she didn't move.

"What Stell?" Bloom asked with a sigh as she turned towards her friend.

"Bloom you're a princess remember? You have to curtsey." Stella said making Bloom's eye twitch almost dangerously while the Major Fairies looked shocked, three royals out of a group of seven?

"I don't know why most little girls want to be princesses when they grow up. It's a pain in the neck." Bloom growled even though she did give a small curtsey of her own, making Morgana snicker slightly. They had no idea what was coming up in their future.

"If you think being a princess and having to remember the etiquette for _that_ is bad wait until you become Queens. It only gets worse girls." Morgana said making the three princesses of the group look annoyed or upset, while the rest of them snickered at their friends plights. Morgana was half tempted to tell Roxy to stop snickering since she was a princess too…but that probably _wasn't_ the best way to go about it.

"Our next adventure is giving my sister her body back. She was first in line before she became a nymph, she can deal with that politics crap." Bloom said looking at her group and earning snickers from the others. Although Layla and Stella couldn't blame her, at times they got fed up with the Princess Etiquette and Formalities too.

"So what shall we be doing in the human world first?" Sibylla asked looking at the teens who all looked at Bloom for her answer.

"Fruity Music Bar sound good?" Bloom asked glancing towards Roxy and earning a thoughtful hum while Morgana tensed just a little bit, something only Aurora and Bloom noticed. Fruity Music Bar? As in her husbands business?

"Well there will be a lot of people there tonight since you girls are playing for a little bit so it will cause them to interact with humans some more. Especially since there's always that _one_ group that comes in and flirts with every single female there." Roxy said thinking about it for a moment and making Bloom look at her while Morgana felt her body stiffen dangerously. Has someone tried to mess with her little girl? She'd show them what a true Fairy Queen could do as punishment.

"If they start something or make you uncomfortable then tell me and I'll set them on fire." Bloom said seriously and earning sighs from the rest of the Winx aside from Stella who was snickering and Roxy who was grinning slightly. They were way to used to her antics by now.

"She's not kidding. I've seen her do it before." Stella said making the Earth Fairies look at her surprised.

"Surely a princess should know better than to do something like that? That's a good way to start an interplanetary incident!" Morgana said looking at Bloom surprised and shocked and earning a shrug of the shoulders from the red head who didn't look bothered.

"I was raised here on Earth as a normal human girl ever since I was a baby until four years ago. Four years ago I learned I was a fairy, a little over three years ago I learned I was a princess. Last year we freed my planet and people from their imprisonment in the Obsidian Dimension. I haven't really had time to learn all those princess rules…besides most of Magix is used to me setting people on fire when they annoy or attack me and my friends." Bloom said looking unconcerned and making the Earth Fairies look surprised. So they weren't the only ones to have been imprisoned for years?

"Ms. F actually added it to the _rule books_ at Alfea. If you annoy Bloom enough that she sets you on fire then don't come crying to the teachers. You did something to deserve it. That's about it isn't it Tec?" Stella asked the technology fairy who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes almost word for word the exact rule." Tecna said amused and earning a shrug from Bloom. She wasn't surprised. Ms. Faragonda had threatened to add it to the rule book after the fifth time someone annoyed Bloom into setting them on fire...in one week.

"Come on it's also karaoke night so you can have some fun too." Roxy said smiling as she held her hand out to the Earth Fairies and causing Morgana's face to soften slightly.

"Very well." Morgana said placing her hand in Roxy's and earning a grin that looked very familiar to the older Major Fairies. Aurora and Diana looked at the girl and blinked a bit while Sibylla merely smiled warmly as the Winx changed to their Zoomix wings.

With a flash of light they all reappeared inside of Love and Pets', causing the Earth Fairies to look around curiously.

"It's easier to teleport here than to directly in front of the bar, that way you can see a bit of the city on our way through." Bloom explained making the Fairies nod slightly as they followed the girls out of the door, looking around in interest. The other fairies were confused or intrigued by the city, Morgana was just noting the changes since the last time she's been there.

"Klaus." Morgana whispered when they entered the Fruity Music Bar and she spotted the owner, Aurora and Diana were the only ones to hear her and they looked at each other and their queen in confusion. She stared for a moment before looking away and walking to a table, she couldn't talk to him with the rest of the Fairies nearby.

"Grab some seats and pick what you want to drink. Don't worry about the cost we'll cover it." Bloom said smiling as the Fairies followed their Queen to a random table that allowed them a view of the stage and the doors.

"Wait here for a second. I'm going to check something out." Morgana instructed her Fairies before she walked over to Klaus…the others watched as she talked to him for a few minutes before leading him out back.

"Any clue what that's about?" Roxy asked looking at the other Earth Fairies confused and earning shakes of the head from three of them.

"It's not my place to say. You'll find out in time." Sibylla said smiling softly up at Roxy as she took a seat at one of the tables while the others looked at her curiously.

"Is it something dangerous to our Queen?" Aurora asked alert immediately and causing Diana to tense as well, both were very protective of their Queen.

"No not at all." Sibylla said before looking at the brown haired waiter nearby and ordering a strawberry smoothie.

"I dare say you three shall learn of it as well when our Queen deems it the right time." Sibylla said causing the two loyal fairies to simmer down a bit and order their own drinks.

"What do you have that's frozen or close to it?" Aurora asked looking up at Roxy who was watching them curiously.

"We have smoothies which are cold, and milkshakes, we also have soft drinks for those who want some and we have liquor for those old enough who prefers that but if you have too much and start acting stupid you'll be escorted out. We also have ice cream if you'd rather eat." Roxy rattled off on habit earning a look from the Northern Fairy.

"I will try a smoothie I suppose." Aurora said after a moment making Roxy nod and write it down.

"What flavor?" Roxy asked making Aurora frown slightly for a moment.

"Just give her whatever you have in the color blue. I'll take an all natural smoothie if you have one? Fruit flavored?" Diana said earning a small sigh and then a shrug from Aurora. That would work.

"Okay what flavor?" Roxy asked writing down a blueberry for Aurora.

"Just give her something green or orange." Aurora said with a smirk earning a grin from Diana. The two of them would go back and forth about it all day needling with each other and messing with the other whenever they were together, hence why they weren't allowed to sit near each other during important meetings. Morgana was more amused by their snipping than anything else but it wasn't very productive for business.

"Alright and for you Nebula?" Roxy asked writing down an orange smoothie for Diana. Nebula crossed her arms over her chest and huffed slightly as she looked at all the humans nearby.

"I'll have whatever Queen Morgana has." Nebula said causing Roxy to frown for a second before she nodded.

"Alright I'll ask her when she comes back inside." Roxy said as the Winx began setting up to play, earning cheers from the patrons that heard them before.

"When who comes back inside?" Morgana asked from behind Roxy, making the girl jump a bit surprised at her sudden reappearance.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Morgana said looking amused but worried when Roxy placed a hand over her heart to slow it's rhythm. She could hear Nebula snickering behind her but paid the blue haired fairy no attention.

"It's alright. What would you like to drink?" Roxy asked after a moment of trying to calm her heart down.

"Strawberry Banana smoothie please." Morgana said as she slid into the seat in between Sibylla and Aurora, making Roxy nod and jot it down. She didn't even notice that Morgana's hair was slightly tussled and her cloths were a bit wrinkled but the other four Fairies did.

 **%*-%*-$*-$ With Morgana a few minutes ago$+_$=_**

"The magic belonging to the Wizards of the Black Circle has weakened so open your mind." Morgana said, her finger glowing a light green as she laced it between Klaus's eyes. She had to reach up and stand on her tippy toes which was a bit uncomfortable for the proud Queen but when his eyes flew open and his arms wrapped around her securely…she didn't mind at all.

"Morgana. You're back." Klaus breathed out staring at Morgana shocked while she smiled up at him and pressed into the hug.

"Yes… I'm back. Our baby girl and her friends freed me from my prison. I'm so happy to see you again." Morgana said placing a hand on his cheek as she leaned up, he leaned down at the same moment and the two of them shared a long loving kiss that lasted until the need for air became important.

"I'm happy to see you too Morgana but Roxy…our baby's not really a baby anymore. She's already sixteen and growing wings." Klaus said resting his forehead against hers after they pulled apart, her hands tangled in his hair while his were resting on her waist and lower back as they stared at each other.

"I've missed so much of her life…I haven't told her yet…that I'm her mother. I…I just can't seem to find the right way or the courage to tell her." Morgana said looking upset and making Klaus kiss her nose which made her giggle and scrunch it up a bit. He knew that she would do that, he thought it was cute while she thought it was an annoying habit.

"Then we'll do it together. Tomorrow morning at our house… you… you are going to be coming back home right?" Klaus asked making Morgana smile up at him and lean up to kiss his cheek as her hands moved from his head to his chest to brace herself against him.

"Nothing could stop me. It's been so long Klaus… and if my memory is right… we had been talking about giving Roxy some younger siblings when I was captured." Morgana said with a teasing smile on her face while Klaus looked surprised at her words although he probably shouldn't have been.

"Yeah… you had wanted a big family and I was more than happy to agree. Are you sure we're still young enough to be raising children and babies?" Klaus asked as his fingers trailed up her spine, sending a delightful shiver through her. They weren't as young as when they had gotten married and she had fallen pregnant with Roxy, which hadn't been the easiest thing on her body.

"We can at least try. If it's meant to be it will be. I seem to recall you being quite eager and happy when we were trying for Roxy." Morgana said tracing her fingers over her husbands chest and causing him to run his hands up to her hair and begin to ball it into his fists, which made another pleased shiver go through her. She loved it when he grabbed and pulled her hair.

"You weren't exactly complaining or being a slouch either. We can make up for lost time when we get home." Klaus said even though one of his hands moved from her hair to her chest to play with her a little as it dipped into her shirt and just barely grazed her firm breasts. He gave a small tug on her hair to tilt her head back and then he kissed her hard just as she released a breathy moan at the ministrations.

"Mmm. I can't wait… but I am supposed to be here with my friends so they can socialize and you're supposed to be working…I guess we should get back." Morgana said sighing in disappointment even though she did make sure to give slip one hand down to his pants and give him a little squeeze for his attention, and his loyalty to her even when he didn't remember. She could _feel_ his pent up sexual energy, the kind that had been building up ever since her imprisonment with no release. She could feel herself getting a little worked up too but forced her body under control as she gave him another long kiss full of love and promise and with just a hint of lust in it.

She couldn't wait to get him home and let him take her again and again just like when they had first gotten married and then again when they were trying for a baby.

"You'd better go or our reunion will turn very heated right here right _now."_ Klaus growled into her ear as they pulled away from the kiss, making her smirk up at him as she reluctantly pulled out of his arms that always made her feel so loved and safe. She was pleased to know that she could still get her husband worked up after all this time apart.

She gave a small squeak of surprise when he smacked her right on the ass just as she got a little ways in front of him. She moved to look back at him in surprise when his arms shot out and pulled her close, pressing himself flush against her as he tilted her head back a bit. Morgana moaned at the feeling of his firm muscles pressed against her soft body, at the feeling of his little soldier pressed against her and letting her feel how ready he was to take her.

"A promise for later." Klaus said smirking as he kissed her one last time before she regained her senses and slipped out of his arms and back into the bar to go back to her friends, fixing her hair and outfit as much as she could while being discreet. The faster she got this done, the faster she could get him home and honestly? She really couldn't wait to get him home.

"I'll ask her as soon as she comes back inside." Roxy was saying as she approached the table, Roxy's back to her and making Morgana look confused. What had she missed?

"When who comes back inside?" Morgana asked looking amused but still feeling a bit guilty when she saw Roxy, her precious beautiful baby girl, jump nearly two feet in the air and put a hand on her heart.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Morgana said by way of apology as she looked at Roxy who was trying to calm down her heart while Nebula snickered as the Winx girls began playing. Morgana only half listened to the words and beat and thought that they were pretty good as Roxy finally seemed to steady her heartbeat.

"It's alright. What would you like to drink?" Roxy asked looking at Morgana who smiled at her as she moved to sit in the open seat between Sibylla and Aurora. She wasn't sure if Klaus still stocked her favorite flavor since it wasn't very popular, but she knew he was likely to still have her second favorite.

"Strawberry Banana smoothie please." Morgana requested as she sat between her oldest friend who knew her about her most precious treasure, and her most loyal guard and warrior. Judging by the looks the other fairies were giving her while Roxy wrote that down, they had noticed her slightly tussled appearance while Roxy however didn't seem to. After she told her beautiful baby girl who wasn't a baby anymore the truth she'd have to work with her on her observation skills.

"Alright I'll be right back with that." Roxy said moving over to where her dad was grinning like he won the lottery at the bar. Morgana felt a small pleased smile tug at her lips when he looked at her and grinned wider, he couldn't wait to get her home either. Hopefully Roxy would be staying the night with the Winx or else Morgana would have to try and keep up a silencing ward all night...and probably most of tomorrow morning as well. She and Klaus had fourteen, almost fifteen, years to make up for after all.

"Is everything alright my queen? Your hair and cloths are a bit messed up." Aurora asked worriedly as she looked at her queen who gave them a warm smile.

"Yes everything is fine. Please ladies, we are amongst humans who don't know…let's not freak them out by letting them know that there is royalty here. Just call me Morgana." Morgana said making her two loyal warriors look at her in disbelief and shock for her words while Nebula looked annoyed with everything and Sibylla merely smiled.

"Of course old friend. Who am I to refuse an order from our queen?" Sibylla asked smiling at her friend who gave her an annoyed look while Aurora and Diana relaxed a bit when she had phrased it as if it had been an order. They would never question or disobey an order from their queen.

"Who are you calling old? Last I checked you were about three years older than me." Morgana said nudging Sibylla's shoulder with her own and earning a chuckle from the Fairy of Justice and Morgana's oldest and closest friend. Sibylla was the only fairy to know about Morgana's marriage to a human...and the offspring from that marriage. She was there the day Morgana gave birth and was named her daughters godmother after all.

"Three years, four months, two weeks and roughly five days." Sibylla corrected earning a _look_ from Morgana.

"And of course you memorized that exactly. Why am I not surprised?" Morgana asked rolling her eyes a bit but she was smiling. It had been a long time indeed since she got to speak to Sibylla as a friend, a sister, than as a Queen.

"Because you've known me since before you could walk and talk and nothing I do truly surprises you anymore." Sibylla answered with a smile of her own, glad to be able to speak to Morgana as a friend and sister again as well.

"That was rhetorical." Morgana said as the Winx girls finished up their first song and, upon the cheering from the many teens and young adults in the crowd, immediately began a second one.

"I'm aware. Those girls aren't half bad." Sibylla said as she glanced at the stage where the Winx were preforming, the girls weren't bad at the whole band thing and in fact they were actually pretty good. Sibylla just preferred softer music is all.

"Better than some music that I've heard, if it can even be called music." Morgana agreed with a scrunch of her nose as she recalled the noise that had been playing when they arrived. It had just sounded like a bunch of angry yelling and random noises to her.

"Yeah a lot of music nowadays is just screaming or noise. Here's your drinks." Roxy said appearing without a sound behind them, making Nebula jump nearly out of her seat in surprise much to the others amusement.

"Thank you dear." Morgana said with a warm smile as she accepted her drink from the teen who smiled back.

"Just doing my job. For Morgana and Nebula there's Strawberry Banana Smoothies. For Aurora there's a Blueberry Smoothie, there's an Orange smoothie for Diana and Sibylla gets the strawberry smoothie right?" Roxy asked as she began to hand out the drinks, causing the fairies to nod or thank her even though Nebula looked at her annoyed. Probably for sneaking up on her like that.

"Thank you young one." Sibylla said smiling at Roxy, the girl she had recognized as her goddaughter upon first sight, as she took her drink gratefully and began to sip at it. It wasn't hard to see the resemblance between Morgana and Roxy, they had the same eyes and although her hair was a different color it was styled the same as Morgana's...even some of her facial structure was the same just not as stern. That'd probably change when she got older and began learning to be a princess and then later a queen. Morgana had soft features back when they had been young after all, it was only time and the weight of the crown that had made her face go from soft to stern.

"This is pretty good." Diana said already drinking hers down while Aurora was lightly sipping her own drink with a nod to their waitress.

"I'm glad you like…uh oh." Roxy said smiling at first before she spotted something and trailed off looking shocked and a bit worried. This was not going to end well.

"Roxy? What's wrong?" Morgana asked alarmed at the sudden change in the girl as she placed a worried hand on her daughters arm. Roxy just continued staring at something, causing the fairies to look over as well only to see her staring at a blond haired waiter who was making out with a dark haired girl a little older than Roxy near the bar.

"He's making out with a girl what's the problem?" Nebula asked confused and annoyed and making Roxy wince slightly as her brain finally rebooted. Oh this was definitely not going to end well for him.

"That blond guy is Sky, he's Bloom's _fiancee…and_ the girl he's kissing is Mitzi…a girl who's hated Bloom ever since they were children." Roxy said making the fairies look shocked and Aurora to pale a bit as the music scratched off all of a sudden which drew attention to the stage and in turn to the scene of the boy making out with Mitzi. Oh crap.

"And Bloom just saw them." Roxy said as their eyes slowly turned towards the stage where Bloom was glaring darkly at Sky with her fists clenched at her sides and her friends backing away a bit as the very air around her shimmered thanks to the heat she was letting off.

"That idiot." _Flora_ of all people could be heard muttering, only for it to be picked up by the microphone.

"They just angered the Dragon." Tecna said shaking her head and not feeling sorry for them in the least as Bloom's hair caught on fire, making quite a few people jump in shock or alarm.

Even Morgana winced and paled at the enraged shout and the heat coming off of the red haired girl whose eyes were nearly spitting fire.

"SKY!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"That's it I'm done with men." Bloom said near growling slightly as she finished ripping Sky a new hole to breath out of and literally threw her engagement ring into his face. Honestly everyone was surprised that she had stopped after only five minutes.

"If you were going to cheat on me you could at least do it with someone who doesn't have a pair of boobs faker than her virginity." Bloom said making a few people snicker while Mitzi looked angry. Morgana's eyebrow shot up at that remark while Diana gave a small whistle.

"They are not fake!" Mitzi said making Bloom give her a flat look.

"Yeah and you're hair is natural too." Bloom said sarcastically and making Mitzi's hands shoot to her head to feel her jet black locks.

"It's not fake!" Mitzi cried making Bloom give her another flat unimpressed look.

"Mitzi I've known you since we were four years old. You were _blond_ up until you turned fourteen when you started dyeing it." Bloom said bluntly and earning a few winces and 'ohs' from the rest of the room. Even the Earth Fairies were wincing a bit at the remarks from the red head. Talk about harsh but then again the girl most likely deserved it.

"Do you really think my boobs are fak-"

"Oh my god bitch you probably still have the _price tag_ on one of them!" Bloom said earning snorts from most of the teens and even Aurora gave a small snicker at that. She fully agreed with the cry of 'sick burn' from someone in the back of the crowd that had formed. Roxy just busted out laughing from where she had been standing near Morgana.

"What do you mean that you're done with men?" Sky asked looking at Bloom although it was probably best for him to stay quiet. He had a black eye, a bloody and broken nose, and even had all of his hair burned off as Bloom ripped into him earlier. Many were surprised that she didn't do worse but then again she had been calling him several words that had everyone turning bright red except Roxy. Roxy had been writing some down to use later.

Without a word Bloom spun on her heel, stormed over to the Earth Fairies table as the crowd of bystanders parted like the red sea for her, grabbed Aurora by her dress collar and pulled her up into a lip lock as everyone stared in shock except Roxy. Aurora's eyes widened but she didn't fight back until Bloom released her and even then she just stared at the red head silently in disbelief with a small blush on her cheeks.

"You are _much_ more my type." Bloom said with a wink while jaws dropped all around the room although a few people wolf whistled. Aurora's usually porcelain and pale face turned a brilliant shade of red as Bloom smiled and blew her another kiss before waltzing back to the stage where her friends were staring in disbelief.

"That was unexpected." Morgana finally said dryly amused while Diana fell out of her chair laughing at how red Aurora had turned while Sibylla just looked amused and unsurprised. Nebula was just as shocked at the girls actions as Aurora was and Roxy was almost bent over double laughing at what Bloom had just done.

"Sis you are awesome." Roxy calmed down enough to call up to Bloom who gave her a thumbs up with a grin as she finally got back on stage and quickly ushered her friends away.

"Sis?" Morgana asked looking at her daughter confused. She knew first hand that Roxy was an only child.

"Well yeah. She protects me from danger but still lets me do stupid things, hurts anyone that hurts me or tries to hurt me, makes sure I'm eating right and all that jazz…she…well we bonded over both being raised on Earth as normal girls and then finding out about the whole…wings thing. So she's kind of like a big sister to me now…I've always wanted a sister and she said she didn't mind." Roxy said sheepishly and making Morgana's face soften and her heart warm a bit. She felt grateful to the red head for taking her little girl under her wing. She'd have to see about adopting the girl by Tir Na Nog ways…and see about getting Roxy some little sisters later. She knew Klaus would be up for trying at the very least.

Then again she was up for trying for more children as well, and she'd love to be _there_ for them when they grew up.

"Your sister just made out with mine." Nebula said staring at Roxy now and earning a grin from the pinkete who winked at her and then looked at Aurora who was still staring after Bloom wide eyed before ducking her head much to the older fairies amusement. Aurora's already red face went even redder when she saw Roxy lick her lips with less than pure intentions in mind.

"I can't blame her. Aurora is rather beautiful and does look quite… _tasty_ in that hoodie." Roxy said teasingly, making Sibylla snort into her drink, nearly choking on it, at the look on Morgana's face at her daughters words. Nebula turned pink in the face at the frank words of the girl, Diana who had began to calm down began laughing again, and Aurora was desperately trying to fight down her blush while hiding her face under her hoodie and trying to hide from everyone.

"Aw don't be shy. That just makes you look cute. Wave me down if you need anything." Roxy said teasing the poor blond whose face went impossible redder as she stared down into her drink sinking low into her seat, before she flounced off to take some more orders from anther table.

"Damn sis. Getting all the girls aren't you?" Diana asked slapping Aurora on the back with a grin and earning an embarrassed but cold glare from the red faced ice user.

"I _will_ flash freeze you." Aurora hisses to the Amazoness, causing Morgana to put a hand on her shoulder and wave them both down before a fight could start. She could see The Blizzard beginning to glow a bit as Aurora tapped into its powers from where it hung around her neck disguised as a pretty jewel on a simple chain necklace, and she'd like to keep her husbands business snowstorm free thank you very much.

"Easy ladies. Don't cause a scene, I'd rather not have to deal with the red head in her angered state if we say or do something to set her off." Morgana said trying to avoid a full on fight between the two Major Fairies who settled down a bit at her words. They could all feel the anger simmering just below the surface of Bloom's skin, waiting for someone to be dumb enough to give her a _reason_ to kick their asses and take out her anger on them.

"That would be… disastrous. The amount of fire magic within her small frame rivals the amount of ice magic in The Blizzard." Aurora said her face beginning to turn back into it's normal pale colors, the ice user being the best of them at sensing powers inside of others.

"Really? I knew she was powerful but that much raw power inside of one person…" Diana sad frowning slightly at that while Sibylla glanced up at Bloom who had gotten her friends off of the stage before they began bombarding her with hugs or questions. Even Roxy had managed to get over there under the guise of delivering drinks to their table and was laughing with Bloom about something that had just been said.

"Her heart is more pure than most I have seen. There is a small taint of darkness to it but it seems tiny in comparison to the rest of her and it seems as if she has already beaten it once. It is faded and broken up, while the purity is strong and steady." Sibylla said eyeing Bloom for a moment as her eyes flashed golden, she was using one of her lesser known powers to judge a persons heart by looking at it. It was the main reason why she was the best Judge and the Fairy of Justice. She could sense the evil and the good inside of a person and when she channeled her powers to her eyes a bit she could even see it.

"Hmm if I tap into my connection with nature…I can sense an animal like presence within her. It feels as if she is both animal and woman at the same time, not unlike some of the Rustic Fairies. It doesn't feel beaten down or chained… in fact it seems to be evenly blended with her human side." Diana said thoughtfully as she discreetly tapped into her connection with the Sacred Bud and sensed out the plant and animal life around her. Much like the blond of the group she had her own power source hidden upon her person. Instead of in a necklace though, she had woven the Sacred Bud into her hair so that it fit in with the flower crown that she proudly wore.

"Interesting. Nebula? Can you feel what the stars say about her?" Morgana asked intrigued as she looked at Nebula who scowled but tapped into her own power source. It was much easier to do now than it would have been an hour ago since night had fallen on their way to the Music Bar from the Love and Pet shop, and the stars were beginning to peak out.

"A great power, a greater responsibility, and possibly one of the greatest destinies. Mars follows her closely but so does the stars of Themis and that of Nike. The rest I'll need to be meditating to discern." Nebula said after a moment as she looked slightly shaken at what she had sensed. She had never felt such a large collection of stars show interest in one person before. Especially the more obscure ones that many forgot about.

"Interesting. I will keep a careful eye on her but she does not seem to wish for war. In fact she seemed determined to have peace between us and the humans… the interest of Mars? Is it that of a war following her, or a war being started _by_ her?" Morgana asked looking at Nebula who closed her eyes to concentrate a little more on her connection with the stars while also hiding the glowing of her eyes that always happened when she tapped into her powers this much.

"Conflict follows her but it seems she will start it if it is the right or only thing to do. The stars of Janice and Tyche are closely connected to her as well, almost intertwined really." Nebula said opening her eyes after a moment of letting the glow fade and frowning as she thought of everything. Mars was usually only brought about by war bringers or those who were to be a great warrior, Janice while not the biggest star in the sky was certainly no slouch and also followed many important people that shaped the universe. Tyche though...the Star of Luck rarely blessed any or shined on them, in fact there were only a handful of people Nebula knew of that had the Lucky Star shining on them and none so much as the red head laughing with her friends.

"With what she spoke of earlier I am not surprised. She only learned of her magic four years ago and it seems that she's had conflict each year since then. Conflicts that require a lot of luck in order to survive or win." Sibylla said frowning slightly and earning frowns from the others as well. True, she had mentioned having a fight every year since discovering her powers.

"Hmm we will have to see about getting her and her friends a break from it all. We all _know_ what happens to those not born for combat when they experience too much of it." Morgana said making each of them nod with a wince except for Sibylla who studied Bloom again with her eyes glowing brighter. She was fully seeing the girls heart and soul now, judging it with her powers before she smiled slightly.

"She has been helping bring justice to those who deserve it. She was born to keep peace in the universe and fight certain evils that have awakened. A break would do her, and especially those other young ladies, some good. However… the young warrior would be fine even without one. Justice shelters and protects those whom protect it." Sibylla said wisely as her eyes faded back to their natural color while she looked at the others who looked at her surprised. They had never heard of 'Justice' protecting or sheltering anyone other than Sibylla herself, which was why her cave was inaccessible to most.

Morgana looked at her friend for a moment, her oldest and closest friend and the only one who knew of her marriage to Klaus...much less the offspring that resulted form that marriage. Sibylla had been the first person Morgana had confided in when she had married Klaus and realized that she was pregnant with his child, she had also been there with Morgana when the Queen had given birth and had been named as the godmother to the little princess. Morgana trusted her old friends judgement above all others.

"I dare not argue with you on that my friend but we still owe them a debt for having freed us. Let us repay it by freeing those girls of their burdens for at least a small time. She acts natural to most… however there is a weight upon her heart and shoulders that will crush her if left unchecked." Morgana said eyeing Bloom as well and feeling a flash of worry for the red head. The young princess was able to hide her burdens and worry from most but Morgana could see the subtle signs of strain it was putting on her young shoulders. The girl had done so much for Roxy, for her little princess, Morgana did not wish to see the girl self-destruct before her time.

Not only because she was far too young to self-destruct and have her life cut, but also because her self-destruction would cause great emotional and mental harm to Roxy, perhaps even physical harm as well. Morgana refused to allow anything or anyone to hurt her baby girl ever again.

"So we're agreed then… Alright Aurora you're up." Diana said smirking at the blond who looked confused as they all turned to the Amazon.

"Pardon?" Aurora asked quirking an eyebrow at Diana who grinned widely and mischievously at her friend.

"Well you definitely need to get laid sis, and she needs a break too. Plus you're her type and I _know_ that she's yours. So go get her, go back to her place or your palace, and then both of you can get laid. Bang problem solved." Diana said causing Aurora to splutter as her face went bright red while Morgana let out an inelegant snort of amusement at that, Sibylla snickering as well while Nebula nearly choked on her drink.

"I think I came over at the wrong time." Roxy said amused from behind Aurora, making the blond sink down into her seat and pull her hoodie down further over her head. Much like a turtle trying to duck into it's shell.

"Or the right depending on your point of view. Those for us?" Diana asked amused as Roxy began handing out refills.

"Yep. Dad said that ya'll would need some refills right about now…and that Morgana would like something else?" Roxy asked glancing at Morgana confused and making the woman smile as she took the drink.

"I said nothing of the sort but if he thinks I'll like this better then who am I to argue?" Morgana asked smiling kindly at the girl before taking a sip of her drink and smiling widely. He remembers her favorite flavor even after almost fifteen years of her being imprisoned? She felt herself melt just a little and fall even more in love with him.

"This is wonderful dear, give him my thanks would you?" Morgana asked smiling over at Klaus before smiling up at Roxy, earning a grin from the girl.

"Sure but piece of advice if you're going to try and get with B? Don't be just using her, she will flip her lid and trust me when I say that no one will want to see that. She is the most loyal person once you gain her trust and she can, will, and literally has faced down some of the greatest evils in the universe to save others with no concern for her own safety." Roxy said looking directly at Aurora who blinked for a moment and blushed a bit as she snuck at glance towards Bloom. Diana smirked, it seemed like her pale sister was actually considering chasing the red head. They'd make a cute couple, being fire and ice.

"Hey sweet little thing. How bout you bring your pretty self over here?" A young man only a little older than Bloom called from the next table over, making Roxy frown heavily as she looked up at him. Morgana and the other Earth Fairies turned to look at the boy as well, he was a little older than Bloom with slicked back black hair and a leather jacket like some character from an 80s or 90s show. Sibylla frowned at him, not liking how his heart looked, while Diana frowned at how he was talking to Roxy.

"Junior. You know that dad said you aren't allowed near me, and I'm not allowed near you since the incident two months ago. I'll get one of the boys to take your order in just a minute." Roxy said frowning at the boy while Morgana was tense, not liking how the boy had spoken to _her_ daughter. If he tried to hurt her...

"I'm not scared of your old man and besides…haven't you ever heard of forbidden love?" The boy, Junior, asked smirking and flexing a bit as he looked at Roxy who crossed her arms and raised a single eyebrow. Aurora and Diana both blinked, Roxy looked incredibly similar to Morgana just before she gave a clever remark at the moment.

"Haven't you ever heard of shampoo?" Roxy asked without batting an eye, making the Earth Fairies snicker while Sibylla gave a pointed look to a smiling Morgana. Yeah her daughter got that from her. She had learned how to be tactful and curb some of her remarks as she grew up into her role of princess and queen...Roxy had yet to learn that but Morgana would be sure to teach her later.

"Aw babe don't be like that." Junior said frowning at Roxy who shrugged slightly looking unbothered by his words.

"I'd tell you the same but you were born acting like a sleaze ball. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work." Roxy said turning to go and take another tables order while getting Brandon or one of the others to take Juniors. Her dad would kill him if he saw Junior near Roxy, not that Roxy could blame him. She didn't like Junior either especially after his stunt a while back.

"Hey I'm not done talking to you." Junior said grabbing Roxy's wrist when she moved to walk away. Instantly Morgana was on her feet with her hand clasped around Juniors wrist in a vice grip so that he released Roxy while the formidable queen glared him down.

"She's not interested and not allowed near you nor you near her. Leave her alone." Morgana said her voice dark and dangerous as her maternal protectiveness and anger reared it's head. How dare this sleaze ball, in her daughters words, grab her daughter like this? How dare he treat any female, much less a _princess,_ like that?

"Aw don't worry babe. There's enough of me for you too." Junior said smirking at Morgana who gave him a disgusted look while Diana and Aurora were rising from their seats as well, Nebula already on her feet while Sibylla gently pulled Roxy away from the confrontation and checked the girls wrist to see if it had been injured. She didn't normally get into fights but if this boy tried hurting her goddaughter...well...was it revenge if he deserved it?

"Not _even_ in your dreams boy. I am old enough to be your mother. Now sit down and behave or else I will call for security and advice Roxy to press _assault charges_ as well as possible _Sexual Harassment charges_." Morgana said releasing the boys wrist and staring him down coldly with Aurora and Diana right beside her while Nebula was sneaking around behind the boy to take him out from behind but someone else was already there.

"No need security is already here." Klaus said his own eyes dark and cold as he glared down the sleaze ball, stepping up behind the boy who spun to look at him. Bloom was coming up on the boys left with the rest of the Winx behind her, leaving the right side the only open spot for him to leave…and it just so happened that the closest door was on his right side.

"I've told you about coming near Roxy Junior. You will leave my daughter alone or else." Klaus said towering over the boy and his own overprotectiveness of his daughter rearing its as the boy looked around at the people surrounding him almost. He was cornered by the group of all women and one man, and he could see those other strange waiters coming over frowning heavily as well.

"Or else what?" Junior demanded although he obviously didn't like his odds, especially since _everyone_ could still feel the heat coming off of Bloom.

"Or else I will knock you clear to the North Pole where you will be frozen to death if I have my way, and note that's before you get punted straight to the Amazon where several friends will gladly _neuter_ you for me and leave you out in the woods to try and survive on your own with no help and no way out. Then after that's done I will gladly shave the skin from your body and dip you in a vault of _salt and vinegar_ before I rip your heart out of your chest and _show it to you_." Morgana said her voice a bit echoing with barely restrained anger and power making the boy turn paler and paler with every word out of her mouth while Roxy was wide eyed, as was Nebula and the bystanders nearby. The Winx just winced or looked amused at the threat, Klaus was grinning as he agreed with her, and Sibylla was smiling in amusement at her old friends antics. Not that she could blame the Queen.

Aurora and Diana gladly agreed to go through with their intended parts on the threat but were looking between Roxy and Morgana curiously. The two were so similar…and Morgana was _never_ this protective over someone, what was the connection between the two of them?

Roxy's wide eyed remark and question earned several agreeing noises from the Winx and an amused one from Sibylla. At this rate the girl would figure out the answer herself before Morgana even came close to telling her the truth.

"Wow and I thought my _dad_ could be overprotective."


	4. Chapter 4

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Alright Girls. I'm heading home for the night, why don't you girls get to know our saviors a bit better?" Morgana asked a few hours later as she looked at the Major Fairies. Each of them had taken turns on the Karaoke machine at Roxy's prompting and while it turned out that Diana and Nebula weren't very good singers, Sibylla was a great one and Aurora was the best of the lot. Morgana was at least able to carry the tune and make it sound like she was singing so she was in the middle of the spectrum.

Nebula looked annoyed and angry as she had sung 'Salute', which had been kind of popular amongst the women in the music bar. Diana had been grinning and having the time of her life as she sang 'Howl' which had made the patrons cheer if only because of her infections grin. Aurora had turned bright red when she accepted Diana's dare to sing a song, only to find out it was 'Girl on Fire' which had caused her to glance at Bloom frequently while the patrons laughed or cheered for her.

Of course that's when Bloom had gotten back on stage and sang 'Snow White Queen' while looking directly at Aurora, much to her embarrassment as Diana hooted with laughter beside her and even the others looked amused.

Then Sibylla had gotten on stage as well and picked an older softer song, Vision of Love, which had been really popular amongst the couples in the place and even some of the younger teens liked it despite it being an older song.

Of course Morgana wasn't left out but she took a different approach. She sang a song from her wedding day all the while looking at Klaus who grinned back at her as she sang Woman in Love. Of course that prompted Klaus to get up on stage himself and sing I Can't Stop Loving You while staring at Morgana who blushed a bit and looked away. He was a much better singer than her…and he knew that was one of her favorite songs from their wedding day.

"Feel like doing a duet before you go? I doubt some of the kids nowadays even recognize the song you or I sang?" Klaus asked while Roxy was looking between the two of them suspiciously, as was Diana since Nebula didn't really care and Aurora was a bit busy trying to stop from blushing as Bloom flirted with her.

"It's fine with me." Morgana said smiling up at him as he helped her out of her seat like a gentleman and then helped her onto the stage, despite her not needing the help.

"Is it just me or are they a little _too_ friendly for two people who just met?" Roxy asked watching as the two of them sang 'Endless Love' which had most of the couples in the building dancing together as if it were a slow song.

"Oh don't worry. I have a feeling you'll know soon." Sibylla said smiling reassuringly at Roxy who nodded slowly as she watched the two adults glance at each other frequently for long periods of time as they sang. They might as well have been staring at each other and was it Roxy's imagination or was Morgana blushing a bit?

"Well she has a point in that it's getting pretty late. My shift ended about half an hour ago. We're having a sleepover at the Love and Pet, there's plenty of room for you four to join us." Roxy said glancing at the three Major Earth Fairies still at the table, Nebula opened her mouth to say something but it had just gotten to a good part of the song and she was surprised when she heard Aurora let out a startled laugh.

"Go sis!" Diana cheered with a wolf whistle when they saw that Aurora had been whisked into a slow dance with Bloom, and the laugh had been startled out of her when Bloom had dipped her.

"Okay well it's obvious that Aurora will be sharing Bloom's bed tonight." Roxy said without batting an eye, before turning and smirking at Nebula. Roxy leaned down and ran one long finger down Nebula's cheek towards her lips.

"How about you share mine?" Roxy asked with a smirk, making Diana let out a bark of laughter at how red Nebula turned. Sibylla merely snickered, she was looking forward to Morgana's reaction to the Major Fairy of Peace ending up dating her daughter.

"I uh um uh." Nebula merely stuttered random things as she stared at Roxy wide eyed and red in the face, earning a giggle from the Fairy of Animals.

"You're cute enough to eat." Roxy said moving to stand beside Nebula, leaning down a bit to nip at the womans ear and making Nebula's face flame a red around the same shade of Blooms hair.

"Shame I'm not the kind to take girls home before the first date. How does tomorrow sound to you? We can take a tour around town and stop for some lunch at this little café I know." Roxy asked making Diana whistle as Nebula nodded slowly in agreement, her face still bright red but her eyes not as angry as she looked at Roxy. In fact she seemed a bit intrigued.

"Well that's two of us with dates apparently. Sis looks pretty happy with whatever Bloom is telling her." Diana said nodding towards where Aurora was smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks and nodding to whatever Bloom was saying.

"Morgana looks pretty enamored with that man as well, I don't think it will be long before there's a third couple." Diana muttered to Sibylla as she nodded to the stage where the two adults were getting off of it after finishing the song, both were smiling and laughing at something as he gently picked her up and moved her from the stage to the floor. She didn't need the help and they all knew it…but she seemed pretty happy to have him helping her and having his hands on her waist.

Sibylla merely smiled slightly even though she felt a pang of emptiness inside. Diana didn't know that Morgana was more than enamored with the man, she was head over heels in love…Sibylla just wished she could find someone to love her like Morgana and Klaus loved each other.

"Well let's get home ladies. We have an early start tomorrow and we're going to need our sleep." Bloom said moving over to the table and watching amused and a bit proud as Roxy flirted with Nebula who kept turning different shades of pink.

"Comfy there sis?" Diana asked amused even as she stood up, looking at Aurora who was snuggled under Bloom's arm and into her side. Aurora…actually looked pretty happy and comfortable as she leaned into the warmer than normal body that probably felt even hotter than it usually did against her cold one.

"Shut up." Aurora said blushing even as she leaned more into Bloom's side while the rest of the Major Fairies stood, Nebula blushing when Roxy took her hand with a smile.

"So are you actually going to let her sleep tonight or do we all need silencing wards up tonight?" Roxy asked looking at Bloom who grinned slightly as she hugged the now bright red Aurora close.

"I'd ask you the same thing baby sis but I know that neither of us are the kind of gals who'd sleep with someone before the first date…especially so soon after I broke off my engagement to the ass. We're going on a date tomorrow and we'll see how things go from there. Right, Snow Queen?" Bloom asked smiling softly down at Aurora who flushed a bit brighter at what Bloom had called her but smiled a bit.

"Snow Queen? I'm surprised you didn't just call her Ice Queen." Diana said snickering heavily and earning a protest of 'Hey!' from the blond while Bloom didn't bat an eye.

"Nah Ice is too hard. She's nice and soft like snow." Bloom said with a grin as she pulled Aurora closer until the smaller woman was practically melded into her side. Aurora was roughly six inches smaller than Bloom when they were standing side by side and not in heels…not a whole lot really but definitely enough to be noticeable.

"I think I came back over here at the wrong moment." Morgana said amused as she approached behind Bloom and Aurora, making the Blizzard User blush brighter and try and hide her face underneath her hoodie while Bloom didn't even bat an eye.

"Nah we were just discussing our plans for tonight and tomorrow. Nebula is going out with Roxy, I'm taking Aurora out, and unless things change then the rest of the Winx are showing you three around town." Bloom said grinning as she tilted her head to look at the Queen who narrowed her gaze on Nebula in a heartbeat but didn't say anything. She'd let the two go on this 'date' first and when Roxy knew the truth, she'd be sure to give Nebula a stern word about how to treat her little princess.

"I've managed to make plans as well. Klaus has agreed that he'd show me around a bit tomorrow. Seems he wanted to talk to me about something." Morgana said although what she didn't say was that he was going to show her around to see what changed and to go on their first date in over a decade…after he fucked her brains out.

"Oh yeah. My mom is an Earth Fairy…I don't know which one though, I was too little to remember when you all were attacked and…yeah…he thinks mom is still alive so he might want to talk to you about where she is or what happened." Roxy said looking at Morgana who frowned a bit…the way Roxy had said that.

"You don't think your mother is alive?" Morgana asked her voice gentle and soft as she looked at her daughter.

"I…well I _want_ to yeah but…I had heard some of the fairies talking about how some of their sisters were killed instead of imprisoned. If my mom was still alive and wanted me I'd like to think she would have said something earlier when you all were freed…so I…yeah I think she isn't." Roxy said sighing heavily and making Morgana's heart break in her chest. Her daughter thought she was dead. Dead or didn't want her. She never noticed the look on Aurora and Bloom's faces as she quickly masked the hurt she was feeling at those words thanks to her practice as a Queen.

She didn't even notice the sympathetic look Sibylla was giving her. She just stared at Roxy for a moment longer and then blinked back tears.

Morgana merely nodded to the others as she turned and left the Fruity Music Bar, teleporting straight to her house with Klaus as soon as she got outside of anyone's view. She walked up those familiar stairs and down the hallway to what had been Roxy's nursery when she had been captured by the Wizards.

She entered the room and noticed how much it had changed. How much time she had truly missed with her beautiful little girl. Walking over to the bed, she patted Artu (he had grown so big, he was just a puppy last time she saw him) on the head as he whined when he recognized her scent.

She reached down and picked up the black and purple butterfly plushy laying on the pillow, it was as old as Roxy herself and yet it was still in near mint condition. It had been treated so well and with so much love…it…it had been the first thing she had brought for her baby as soon as she learned that she was expecting a girl.

Sinking to her knees by the bed, Morgana held that butterfly plushy close and began to bawl her eyes out.

Her baby, her beautiful baby princess, she had missed so much time. She had been gone for so long…her daughter thought she was _dead_. Dead or _didn't want her_ and that wasn't true. Morgana had never been so happy as the day she had learned she was pregnant...except for the day when she had given birth. She had never known it was possible to feel so much love and joy towards one small perfect little life. She had held her daughter for the first time and swore inwardly that she'd always be there for her. She'd never let her baby think she wasn't wanted.

She had broken that inward vow. She had…she should have told her baby as soon as she was freed. Should have pulled her close and never let go until all doubts of if she were wanted were banished from her baby's mind.

How…How could Morgana ever tell Roxy now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Morgana?" Klaus immediately dashed to his wife's side when he got home ten minutes later and on some instinct knew exactly where she would be. She was in their daughters room, kneeling by her bed and if the shaking of her shoulders was any indication then she was crying silently.

"Klaus…she thinks I'm dead…dead or that I don't want her." Morgana said looking up despite the tears still in her eyes. Klaus kneeled beside her and pulled her to his chest, hugging her close.

"I thought she would…but…that's her favorite you know?" Klaus asked smiling as he noticed the plushy that his wife was holding. Neither of them heard the door to the house open and someone slip in quietly, heading up the stairs.

"She used to go everywhere with it and one time she let it slip that when she held it…it felt like she was hugging her mom. She may say she thinks you don't want her…but honestly? I think deep down she knows you do she just…didn't understand why you were gone." Klaus said making Morgana smile a bit as she held the plushy closer to her chest. Neither of them noticed Roxy herself standing at the entrance to her room, about to ask what they were doing and why Morgana was at her house especially in her room.

"How can I ever tell her when she thinks I'm dead or…" Morgana trailed off, between the two options…she'd rather be dead than let her daughter think she wasn't wanted. Roxy's mouth shut as she heard how _scared_ and _lost_ Morgana sounded. This was different from the Fairy Queen she had met earlier.

"The same way we did everything else before your imprisonment…we do it together. We sit her down together in the living room and tell her the truth as a couple. We let her know that you do love her, that you _always_ wanted her." Klaus said holding his wife close and pressing kisses to her hair and forehead, knowing how rare it was for her to break down or show weakness in front of him. As a queen she was so used to always having to be strong that it was oftentimes a challenge for her to relax and let him see the woman behind the mask.

"We tell her how happy you were to learn you were pregnant. You were so happy but I could tell you were just as scared as I was. What did either of us know about raising a baby? When she was only a month old you had told me that every time she cried you were so scared." Klaus said his voice gentle as Morgana leaned into the embrace. Roxy's eyes widened and she stared shocked at the two people in her room, her _parents._ Both of them…both of them were her parents.

"I was terrified." Morgana admitted with a small watery smile, remembering full well just how scared she had been every time her baby cried.

"You were so terrified that she was hurt or that you had accidentally scared her. You tried to hide it but you were always so scared that you'd accidentally hurt her when you'd pick her up or feed her. We took her to a park once and when she began crying because a puppy she was playing with ran away, you swore you'd buy her a puppy of her own and you'd get her as many puppies as she wanted as long as she stopped crying because you were so scared the puppy had hurt her and were terrified because she wasn't stopping. You were about to have a break down in the park because you couldn't get her to stop crying after the puppy left." Klaus said grinning slightly at that and making Morgana give a small laugh of her own.

"And then the next day while you were at work, I took Roxy and headed straight for the animal shelter. She got so attached to a puppy that I immediately bought it and we took him home. The look on your face when you came home…" Morgana giggled a bit while Klaus gave a small chuckle, the puppy that was no longer a puppy walking over to his mistress who stood at the doorway with watery eyes.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually buy her a puppy but…Artu is a great addition to the family and if I recall right you were training him to be a guard dog for Roxy." Klaus said with a grin while Morgana laughed a little harder.

"Of course I was. She's my daughter, my precious baby girl…besides every princess needs a guard don't they? Mother told me that when I was little, she had trained Aurora and Diana to be my body guards ever since they could walk. It was only because Sibylla was already the Fairy of Justice and Nebula was too little to train when mother passed that they were not trained that way as well." Morgana said although she seemed honestly confused at that. Her mother had often told her that royalty needed to be guarded at all times and multiple guards that no one expected was the best way to go.

"Your mother also told you that the only reason for you to have sex was to keep the royal line going and that you're only role in it would be to lie on your back and spread your legs. I think we both know how that ended." Klaus said with a small snort while Roxy blushed at hearing that and Morgana blushed a bit as well.

"If I recall right by the end of our honeymoon…I was quite happy to try any position you wanted…and I did more than just lie on my back." Morgana said despite the hint of pink on her cheeks while Klaus grinned as he kissed her.

"You were probably already pregnant by the end of our honeymoon…and if not then it wasn't too long afterwards that you were. You were so happy and so scared that day. You kept trying to find a way to tell me but every time something would interrupt you or I'd misinterpret what you were saying." Klaus said making Morgana chuckle a bit, looking back she realized how stupid her fear was. She knew he loved her…but it had been so soon after they were married.

"I wasn't sure how you'd take the news. It was so soon after our marriage. We got married and then in two months a pregnancy test showed positive. I tried five of them just to make sure it was right. I wasn't sure how you'd react. Like you said, what did we know of raising a baby? I may be a Fairy Queen…but that doesn't prepare you for being a mother. After trying all day to tell you without it working…I finally just shouted it at you. The look on your face…" Morgana giggled a bit while Klaus gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"Well in my defense…my beautiful wife had been acting weird all day and then all of a sudden she just shouts at me that she's pregnant…I was shocked, terrified and so damn happy." Klaus said making Morgana smile as she leaned further into his embrace.

"I remember. You were so happy you were crying, I was scared at first thinking you weren't ready for a baby…hell I didn't know if _I_ was ready for a baby. But then…then you walked over and kissed me until we needed air. When you pulled away you dropped to your knees and began kissing my stomach. You were so happy and you didn't stop grinning for at least three days straight." Morgana said while he grinned again.

"And then after a few weeks we went to the doctor for your ultrasound…we found out that it was going to be a little girl…our beautiful baby girl. On our way home you wanted to get something for her, something that our baby could have from the moment she was born and every moment until then. We stopped at a little toy shop and you immediately went towards the stuffed animals and plushies…you couldn't decide which one to get her. You said none of them felt quite right." Klaus said making Morgana look at the butterfly plushy in her hands, if she didn't know better she'd swear that Roxy's accidental magic leakage as she grew up had kept it in pristine condition.

"Then I found this in the corner of the shop on the very end of a row. I immediately knew…this was the one I wanted to get for her. I bought it and then placed some spells and enchantments on it. Nothing major, just a spell to keep it clean and in one piece and another spell to let me know if our baby was in danger. I remember when I went into labor and she was born…I wanted you to bring the plushy. I wanted her to have it right from the start. I…I was so happy that day, after all the pain and the worry and the waiting…finally our beautiful baby girl was coming." Morgana said tears in her eyes again as she placed a kiss on the head of the plushy.

"You were in labor for close to ten hours, and you'd never know you were a queen with some of the things you were yelling at me and threatening me with…but I knew you didn't mean any of it." Klaus said making Morgana snort slightly, her behavior during labor may have been unfit for a queen at the time but damnitt she was in labor and it had hurt! It had hurt so much but…it had been worth it.

"I meant every word of it at the time and then…then she was here. She was in my arms and we were both crying as we looked at the tiny fragile beautiful perfect little life we had created together. She was worth every millisecond of it all and I'd go through it more than a dozen more times for her. I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much at first sight." Morgana said while Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Of course she's beautiful. She looks like you. Right from the very start she had your eyes and some of your facial features and she was just as beautiful as you were." Klaus said making Morgana smile slightly.

"I'm not that beautiful…but…when I saw her after we were freed from our prison…I knew immediately who she was. She still has my eyes and I had been keeping an eye on her in her dreams over the years as soon as I managed to connect with her mind but…But I hadn't been ready to see her in person. I hadn't realized just how much she had grown. How much of her life I had missed. She…she doesn't need a mother anymore Klaus. How can I just come back into her life after so long away and expect things to be the same? Expect her to understand why I was gone for so long and could only speak to her in her dreams?" Morgana asked with tears in her eyes as she looked up at Klaus who kissed her lips quickly to silence her question.

"She will always need you Morgana. She will always need her mother. I…I've done the best I can but…but there are something a girl just can't talk to her father about. Some things she needs her mother for. Will always need her mother for. She helped free the Earth Fairies…I think she will understand that you didn't have a choice. You didn't choose to be captured and imprisoned for so long." Klaus said while Roxy had tears in her own eyes by now.

"Of course I didn't! I was going to give up the throne so I could stay on earth full time and raise her with you, raise a large family with you. She was only two years old when I was imprisoned but we had already started talking about trying for another baby, trying to give Roxy a baby brother or sister. But what…what if she doesn't want me anymore? What if she doesn't want her mother coming into her life so late, despite having a good reason?" Morgana asked her eyes filled with tears that began to overflow and run down her cheeks.

"Why don't you just ask me?" Roxy finally piped up causing both of her parents to look at her wide eyed, startled by her sudden appearance in their point of view.

"Ro…Roxy…" Morgana choked out staring at her daughter surprised and worried.

"How long have you been standing there?" Klaus asked noting the tears in his daughters eyes.

"I had come to let you know that I'll be staying the night with the Winx…but I've been here ever since you said you'd sit me down in the living room together… Is…It's all true? You're…You're really my mom?" Roxy asked stepping forward towards Morgana who swallowed heavily as she opened her mouth. She tried to say something but in the end she had to close her mouth and merely nod her head.

"I…Wow after what I said earlier this is kind of awkward." Roxy said looking happy and yet confused at the same time. At that Morgana gave a small chuckle. Awkward indeed.

"I…I'm going to sleep on this tonight okay and then tomorrow we can…maybe talk? I…I'm happy to know the truth but I…I have no clue what to do now." Roxy said looking at Morgana who stood up and slowly approached her.

"I…I'd like a chance to talk to you and…I have no clue either so at least we're together on that. Could…if it won't make you uncomfortable…can I hug you before you leave?" Morgana asked unsure if she was pushing it here or not while Roxy smiled slightly.

"I think I can manage a hug." Roxy said stepping forward and hesitantly wrapping her arms around her mother. Morgana's arms came up and wrapped around Roxy as well, hugging her as if afraid she'd disappear.

"See you tomorrow dad…mom." Roxy said waving a hand and using a spell Bloom taught her to pack her suitcase, quickly stepping over to kiss her dad on the cheek before hesitantly kissing her mom's cheek as well.

"See you tomorrow my little princess." Morgana said smiling brightly as Roxy gave an unsure smile in return before quickly leaving the room.

"See…I told you she'd love to know." Klaus said smiling at Morgana after Roxy left and earning a nod from his wife who had just noticed that somehow Roxy had taken the butterfly out of her hands without her noticing.

"Yeah…she said earlier that she'd love to have some sisters too. After all this sadness and worry…I think I need a nice loving night with my husband before I have what's likely to be a nerve wracking talk with our daughter." Morgana said smiling up at her husband who grinned as he picked her up, startling a laugh from her.

"I think I can distract you from that talk for a good while, you might still be tired tomorrow though…we do have fourteen years to make up for." Klaus said grinning as he carried her out of their daughters room and down the hall.

Morgana grinned as he carried her to their room and dropped her on the bed, happy for the much more relaxing reunion that was about to occur and more than a little eager to be distracted from the talk she was going to have with her baby girl tomorrow.

"I think I can handle being tired. I've been waiting for our reunion for long enough."

Judging by the rough kiss he gave her as he yanked at her hair, her husband fully agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Well everyone I'm off to take my lovely snow queen out on a date after I let my parents know where I'll be. Roxy make sure your dad knows you'll be out today too before you and Nebula go locking lips." Bloom said teasing her little sister of sorts the next morning. The girl obviously had been thinking about something pretty hard most of the night but had seemed to finally come to terms with whatever it was before they all dropped off to sleep.

Roxy actually seemed happier than normal when she woke up this morning…although that might be because she took several photos of Bloom curled around Aurora like a protective dragon while Aurora had been cuddled into Bloom's warmth with a smile on her face. They had looked stupidly cute and although Aurora had blushed bright red and frozen the water in Diana's shower when the Amazon would not stop teasing her, neither one of them minded that they had basically spent the entire night wrapped in each other's arms.

"I will. I'll meet you all afterwards for breakfast before we split our own ways?" Roxy asked looking at the others who were nodding as well, smiling or giggling at the two soon to be couples.

"I hope you don't mind some tagalongs." A familiar voice called up to them from the first floor, making the Alfea students cringe except for Bloom.

"Hey there Miss Griselda! Hey Madam DuFour. What brings you two to my neck of the woods?" Bloom asked grinning easily at the two women who walked up the stairs towards them without prompting. Sibylla looked interested when she noticed the stern woman with brown hair.

She could sense the woman's heart. It was stern…stern but fair and genuinely worried about those she deemed as hers to protect and guard.

Diana's attention was brought more towards the red clad woman with silver hair that was standing beside the brown haired woman. She could sense it, this womans love for nature…the way she blended with nature.

"You sent a message to Headmistress Faragonda that you were going to be showing around some Earth Fairies. She sent us to make sure you girls weren't biting off more than you could chew…as per the usual." Griselda said dryly only for DuFour to chuckle slightly.

"We wanted to be sure they meant you girls no harm. Griselda just has a hard time expressing any worry. Although I dare say that at least two of them don't seem to wish for anything more than perhaps a kiss?" DuFour asked smiling slightly at Nebula and then at Aurora, both of whom turned red at that.

"I think I like her." Diana said bluntly with a grin as she looked right at DuFour who looked at her and then blushed a bit as she looked away.

"I think she likes you too." Griselda said dryly, noticing her colleagues blush with a slightly amused look on her face.

"I don't believe we've been introduced. My name is Sibylla, I am the Major Fairy of Justice. My young friends here are Diana, the Major Fairy of Nature who is standing beside me. Aurora, the Major Fairy of the North who is underneath young Bloom's arm. Last but not least Nebula, the Major Fairy of Peace, who is currently standing with young Roxy." Sibylla said her voice soft as she looked at the two newcomers, earning a smile from Griselda.

"My name is Griselda, the deputy Headmistress and Head of Detention at Alfea. My colleague here is DuFour, our Manners and Incantation teacher." Griselda said staring straight at Sibylla who stared back with a nod.

"We have an incantations class?" Stella stage whispered to the rest of the Winx, making Tecna look amused.

"Just after Manners class…which means by that point you're always asleep at your desk." Tecna informed the blond earning a sheepish grin from her while Roxy snorted in amusement.

"Somehow I don't doubt it." Roxy said dryly to the blond which earned her a pout.

"Oh yeah Ms. G? Madam DuFour? Meet the newest member of the Winx Club and the girl I'm adopting as my baby sister, screw whatever rules there are against that, Roxy. She's the Fairy of Animals." Bloom said making Griselda give a small snort at her saying screw the rules.

"Not like you pay much attention to the rules anyways. I see you in my office so often that I've set up a corner of it reserved just for you." Griselda said giving her student an amused but exasperated look.

"Yep you've set up a spot for me to do my homework and catch up on sleep if you know I've been having problems again. The rest of the school thinks you're the Queen of Detention but you're a big softy." Bloom said smirking at Griselda who rolled her eyes.

"Let the punishment fit the crime. Besides you didn't have the advantage of a magical background like the rest of the students do so you need someone to explain basic things to you that they take for granted every day without realizing it. And you refuse to see Ophelia or Palladium for any sleeping potions." Griselda said and just at those first six words Sibylla felt herself melt a little. Finally someone else who believed that motto as well! She'd like this woman…very much she was sure.

"That's because those things taste like crap! I'd rather suffer the nightmares or be sleepless than take them unless there's an emergency." Bloom said pulling a face despite the worried looks her friends and Aurora were giving her.

"You had no problems sleeping last night." Aurora spoke softly, earning a smile from Bloom who kissed her forehead which had the pale woman turning pink again.

"That's because I had a nice soft and cold pillow to snuggle with." Bloom said making Aurora turn even redder at that.

"Smooth. Real smooth. Keep it up and we'll start planning your wedding." Diana said with a snicker and making DuFour eye the two women with a small grin.

"I think a natural themed wedding would be best. Perhaps in the winter time so there would be snow for her, and some red roses and a few dragon decorations for Bloom?" DuFour asked making Aurora turn bright red at those words as she glanced up at Bloom who was turning a bit pink herself at the moment.

"Now you've gotten her started. By the end of the day she'll have four different nature themed wedding plans drawn for those two." Griselda said sighing slightly although she looked amused as well.

"We can work together on them. You know Bloom pretty well, and Aurora is one of my sisters. Between the two of us we can come up with quite a few designs that they might like." Diana suggested giving DuFour an easy smile while the Winx were looking back and forth between them, although Roxy was glad that they were focused on the snow dragon couple instead of her and Nebula.

"Oh hey I just thought of your ship name Bloom." Roxy said aloud as she looked at her sister who looked at her torn between horrified and curious. This would only make DuFour worse.

"Ship name?" Sibylla asked confused as she looked at the young princess of Earth who nodded her head.

"Yeah the couple name between Aurora and Bloom. They'd be snow dragon!" Roxy said grinning and making Diana snicker, alongside Nebula and the Winx, at just how red Aurora turned with Bloom not far behind.

"Because of Bloom being dragon like while Miss Aurora has snow or ice based powers I'm guessing?" Griselda asked more amused than anything at how pink Bloom was turning.

"We could work that into the wedding design!" DuFour said clapping her hands happily and making Diana grin widely, tossing an arm around DuFour's shoulders.

"I think me and you are going to have some fun together." Diana said making DuFour turn pink and splutter a bit at how the words could be taken, while Griselda gave a small snort.

"If you don't mind…perhaps during the tour or after it you could answer some questions I have about the rules of your school or other worlds and their justice systems?" Sibylla asked looking at Griselda who looked at her surprised but then her face softened slightly.

"It'd be my pleasure." Griselda said making Sibylla smile brightly in return, locking arms with the Head of Detention without hesitation.

"Okay well while the teachers are busy seducing or getting seduced by those two, I'm going to run home and let dad know I'll be out for a while. I'll meet you all at the park by my place." Roxy said making the teachers and the two Major Fairies in question blush bright red and splutter a bit, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Yeah I need to go let my folks know I'll be out for a while too. Come on Aurora. They'd want to meet who I'll be with and I think they'll like you." Bloom said smiling softly down at the blond under her arm who blushed a bit as Bloom began to lead her down the stairs.

"Taking me home to meet your parents already? My you do work fast." Aurora said before she blushed bright red and ducked her head at her own words which had Bloom staring at her surprised for a bit before she laughed.

"See you soon Nebula. Unlike sis I wait until after the first date to take my dates home to my parents." Roxy said kissing Nebula's cheek and then rushing from the room before anyone noticed her wording. That was true though…plus she had no clue how Morgana would react to learning her daughter was dating one of her Major Fairies if they ever made it past the first date.

"Later sis." Bloom called as they headed in opposite directions, Aurora still under Bloom's arm and drawing a few looks because of the hoodie up over her head like always.

"Later." Roxy called back before she began jogging towards her house, thankfully it wasn't too far away from the Love and Pets. She was barely breathing hard when she arrived home.

Everything was silent when she opened the door, but as soon as she opened her mouth to call for her dad…and her mom…well she heard it.

"OH SHIT! YES LIKE THAT! YES! YES KLAUS! I LOVE YOU! OH SHIT! FUCK YES!" Roxy's face turned bright red as she heard her mother screaming in pleasure along with the loud thumps from upstairs.

"Well I guess they're making up for lost time. I'll leave a note for them. C'mon Artu." Roxy said quickly scribbling a note for her parents and motioning for the dog to follow her, which he happily obeyed.

Roxy's face was as red as her hair as she bolted from the house, her mother giving off another loud scream before she made it out of the door.

"YES DON'T STOP! YES YES YESSSSSS!"


	7. You voted yes Lemon time

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Look at my poor big boy. Your balls are nearly blue…how about I help you fix that?" Morgana asked slowly crawling from the bed onto the floor in front of her husband who stared at her wide eyed after she had used magic to send away both of their cloths. He let out a groan at how her tiny dainty hand reached up and grabbed his cock, stroking it a bit with those long fingers as she kneeled in front of him.

"If I recall right… you really like my mouth. Especially when it wraps around you and my tongue licks you like this." Morgana said smirking as she opened her mouth and licked the head of the cock, making Klaus jerk slightly.

"Suck it." Klaus growled at her, his eyes darkening as his hands began balling into fists in Morgana's hair.

"Why don't you make me? After all… you know how I like to be domi-" Morgana was cut off when her husband took her open mouth as an offer and shoved his cock into it, making her choke a bit before she began bobbing her head.

"You like it when I dominate you. You like it when I just take what I want from you and leave you moaning and screaming for more." Klaus growled as he forced her to suck his cock, all ten inches going down her throat as she bobbed her head happily, moaning in pleasure at his words. She loved it. The degrading, the humiliation, the way he took control and violated her.

She always had to be in control and in command as a queen around others but here with him…she could let him take control and take command of her.

"Yeah you like it, being my good little lady and taking my cock. You like taking my cum too." Klaus said grunting as he blew his load in her mouth several minutes later with little to no warning, making her moan happily as she swallowed as much as she could. When he pulled out of her warm wet mouth, a trail of cum fell from her mouth and onto her chest as she looked up at him. Opening her mouth a little wider she showed the load of semen still in her mouth before she closed her mouth and swallowed it, knowing how much that turned him on.

"Get on the bed or I'll fuck you right here on the floor like a cheap whore." Klaus said making Morgana rise to her feet, her body pressing close to his with a small grin on her lips as she rubbed against him.

"You'd like it wouldn't you? You'd like taking me on the floor as if I were some cheap whore instead of a queen. You dirty dirty man." Morgana said teasingly as she made sure to press her breasts against his hard muscles while her stomach and a bit of her pelvis rubbed against his straining eager cock.

"This coming from the dirty little slut who _wants_ me to do it. Get on your back and spread your legs for me. Be a good little fuck toy and spread those long gorgeous legs for me." Klaus said his voice dark as he pinned her to the floor and began grinding against her pussy lips without entering her. The cold hard wood floor of their room made her moan loudly at how it felt against her heated back and ass.

"Take me. Take me like a savage beast." Morgana said panting a bit as Klaus pressed down on her, letting her feel his weight on top of her gentle body as one hand moved down and began roughly playing with her breasts while the other kept her arms pinned above her head.

"You're going to take my cock and like it." Klaus said grinning as he forced her legs apart and then drove his cock into her vagina, making her give a small scream as blood ran down her thighs.

"What but? I popped your cherry on our honeymoon…" Klaus was shocked as he stared down at his wife who whimpered but gave a small smile, despite the tears in her eyes.

"Magic… it helps heals our bodies… over fourteen years of being celibate… of course it regrew my hymnal. Look at it this way…I love you enough to give you my virginity twice." Morgana said with a slightly pained chuckle even as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have been gentler." Klaus asked his voice soft as he stared down at the woman he'd gladly live, lie, cheat, steal, kill, and die for. All she'd need to do is ask him to.

"It's alright. I like you being rough remember? Now what are you waiting for? I thought you were going to fuck me like a savage beast while I spread my legs for you like a cheap whore?" Morgana asked moving her hips slightly and earning her a small smile and a kiss to the nose from her husband.

"I love you, now I'm going to take you the way I know you love." Klaus promised his eyes soft even as he began to roughly grab and play with her boobs again, the other had still pinning her arms as he began to pull out… only to plunge all the way back in.

"Oh yes!" Morgana arched her back and moaned in pleasure as he began to roughly pound her, slamming her over and over with his huge cock. It was so big, especially when it was inside of her tiny body. He was huge and managed to fill her completely without stretching to the point of being painful, after she got used to not being a virgin… again.

"That's it fuck me!" Morgana said her voice rising as she thrusted her hips in time with his, feeling his huge hard cock hit her cervix several times which made her see stars.

"FUCK YES THAT'S RIGHT! RIGHT THERE! FUCK MY PUSSY!" Morgana began to scream as her nails dug into his hand, his cock brushing against her G-spot on purpose as he proved to her just why he was worthy to be her king.

"God my good little slut is so tight. You're so tight for being my Queen of whores. You like that bitch? You like me treating you like a common hooker?" Klaus demanded as he pounded away at her, making her moan louder at his words. She loved this, and by the Dragon she missed this. Missed having him claim her over and over, having him break her body with his cock and fill her broken holes with his sperm. Really with how large a load he usually shot it wasn't that much of a surprise that she had gotten pregnant with Roxy so soon after their marriage. She was more surprised that he didn't knock her up with twins or more.

"FUCK YES! OH SHIT YOU'RE SO GOOD! AH! FILL ME! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! I'M CLOSE! I'M ABOUT TO… TO…" Morgana screamed as she clamped down and orgasmed on his huge cock, causing him to moan heavily as he kept thrusting into her.

"I'm not done with you yet. I still have to bust a nut, and it's going to go straight in your dirty cunt. I'm going to fuck you all night and make sure your stomach swells. You'd enjoy that wouldn't you? Being bare foot and pregnant again? Your baby laden belly swollen and bouncing as I bend you over a table or a counter and fuck your tight pregnant pussy. Yeah you enjoyed it, having me fuck you while you were pregnant. You loved it so I'm going to do it again." Klaus said as he kept thrusting into her hard, quickly driving her sensitive body back up to the peak again.

"But first I have to fuck you like a five dollar whore all night until you're back to the way you were. Until you're my mind broken, cream filled willing little cock slave! Yeah you'd do anything for my hard dick to be in you wouldn't you?" Klaus continued to humiliate and degrade her, knowing how much she loved it, as he began slamming her even faster and rougher.

"YES! Fill me! WANT IT!" Morgana moaned and screamed as she clamped down and milked his dick with her tight pussy again, her juices covering them both.

"Fuck you are. So. Tight." Klaus said gritting his teeth as he slammed home and filled her spasming pussy with his seed, making her give another loud scream of pleasure as she orgasmed for the third time in less than an hour. God he was so good! He knew just where to pound her and touch her to get her body worked to the edge and then shoved off of it so quickly.

"Do you want me to do it? Break in your tight ass again and make you shit white for a month? You want me to violate your tight royal ass and this time… you don't want me to be gentle?" Klaus asked making Morgana nod despite how hard she was panting, to her husband she looked so damn sexy being fucked senseless like this. Her hair every which way, her chest which was bruised from his rough groping heaving up and down as she panted for air, her face flushed and her eyes dark and hazy with lust and passion.

"I'll try to be easy going in." Klaus said gently as he released her arms and flipped her over so that her chest and face were pressed into the wooden floor while her ass was in the air a bit. He stood up and towered over her as he gently began to ease his fingers into her tight puckered rectum. Morgana forced herself to relax, knowing it would only hurt worse if she were tense, as he began to gently ease the head of his cock into her tightest hole.

She loved doing things like this. Once she had hit puberty her mother had told her that sex _wasn't_ for pleasure, it was a necessity to carry on the royal family. All she would have to do is find a good strong man to be her king and then lay on her back and spread her legs for him until he knocked her up. When she married Klaus she was expecting to do that very thing on their honeymoon… but he had been so gentle and loving and asked her which way she preferred it after their first time.

She had been so confused and then he had gently showed her some other sex positions, some of which allowed her to be in control and others that had her at his complete mercy. Then he had told her how some women preferred to take a cock in their mouth or in their ass and she had been unsure but was up for trying anything. He had showed her that sex was more than just a necessary action in the reproduction process, he showed her how much love went into it and how fun it could be.

And she had found out that she loved letting him take control of her, and really loved just how vulnerable and degrading it felt to have his cock buried in her ass, or how it felt to have him shove an anal plug in her ass and then just fuck her pussy while leaving the plug in for _hours_.

"Fuck me." Morgana begged despite the few tears in her eyes as her anus was speared and filled with his cock, letting her feel completely full and making it a bit hard for her to breath much less think. It felt much larger, his cock that was, when it was buried deep inside of her anus.

"I plan to." Klaus said as he grabbed her hips and began to wreck her ass with his cock, making her gasp and scream in pleasure after the first moment or two of pain passed.

"Damn you are so fuckable. You like it don't you? Me fucking your tight ass until it's loose and filled with my spunk. You like me taking you up your tight royal rear until it's not tight anymore. You are such an anal slut aren't you? My little slutty cock whore." Klaus brutally sodomized her while she screamed in pleasure underneath him until he finally blew a load deep within her bowels around an hour later.

"Now that I've broken you in." Klaus said groaning a bit as he pulled out of her, watching as her rear hit the floor as his sperm leaked out of her holes.

Klaus reached down and gently picked her up, putting her back on the bed and kissing her although he knew they were far from done. The look she gave him pretty much begged him to keep going, to keep taking her over and over again…and he was more than happy to oblige.

She grinned happily at his words as he positioned her on her back and got ready for the next round.

"Let's have some more fun."


	8. Okay Lemon over Next chap

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hey mom! Dad!" Bloom called as she entered the house with Aurora looking nervous under her arm.

"Bloom! You're just in time for breakfast! Did you bring your friends?" Vanessa called happily from the kitchen, although she seemed wary at the thought of all the Winx Girls being there.

"The rest of the girls are meeting us at the park in a little bit. The only one with me is my lovely Snow Queen." Bloom said grinning and making her dad peek his head out from the kitchen doorway confused.

"So you finally ditched that weird blond boy? Good it's about time. Come on in sweetheart and grab a seat, your 'friend' can join us." Mike said smiling slightly at how happy his daughter looked with the blond under her arm, she hadn't really seemed this happy with Sky. It seemed like she was faking her happiness with him, at least to her parents.

"Why don't you introduce us to your friend while I finish getting breakfast plated up?" Vanessa asked smiling warmly at Aurora when Bloom led the blond into the kitchen area of the house.

"Do you want a hand ma'am?" Aurora asked politely and earning an even brighter smile from Vanessa.

"That's sweet of you to ask dear but you're a guest, so please just sit and relax." Vanessa said making Aurora look uncertain but nod slowly as she sat in a seat that Bloom pulled out for her.

"What do you know? This one has manners. I like her better than that other boy already." Mike said smirking a bit and earning a blush from Aurora who looked down at her hands which were in her lap.

"Don't embarrass her dad, that's my job. Here mom those are still hot, let me get them." Bloom said noticing the steam coming up from the plates and picking them up before her mother could.

"Bloom you're going to burn yourself!" Vanessa scolded her daughter who gave her a grin as she easily toted the plates to the table and set them down in front of the chairs.

"Fire Fairy mom. I don't get burned and I almost can't feel heat at all." Bloom reminded her mom who blushed a bit at having forgotten that while Bloom grabbed some cups from the cabinet and quickly fixed everyone their drinks.

"Hot Tea for mom, Coffee for dad, Ice cold water for Aurora, and orange juice for me." Bloom said as she began handing the drinks out, not even asking what they wanted.

"Bloom you didn't even ask her what she wanted." Vanessa scolded her daughter who looked at Aurora confused.

"It's alright. I would have asked for water anyways. I don't much like soda or hot drinks." Aurora said smiling up at Bloom and touching her warm, oh so warm, arm gently in reassurance.

"Strange. Bloom loves hot drinks." Mike said looking confused as he looked at the blond haired woman still wearing her hoodie.

"Well I _am_ a fire fairy dad. Aurora is a snow and ice fairy." Bloom said shrugging slightly and earning a nod of agreement from Aurora.

"True I have noticed several other fairies tend to prefer their drinks or their food to be somehow similar to their powers. Thank you very much for the food." Aurora said bowing her head to the couple in thanks and earning a smile from them both.

"Oh it's no problem at all. Do you want me to cool it off for you a bit?" Vanessa asked moving to put the hot plate in the freezer and making Aurora shake her head in the negative.

"Thank you but no. I'll cool it down if it's too hot for me to eat." Aurora said smiling at the woman who frowned but nodded.

"Are you going to keep your hood up all the time? Most don't usually wear them in the house." Mike asked curiously as they began to eat, making Aurora pause.

"I…I almost never take my hood off. I…" Aurora looked nervous and even a bit scared making Bloom frown and place a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to take it off if you don't want to but none of us will judge you. Besides, mom and dad might be normal humans but they're used to weird things." Bloom said softly to the smaller woman who relaxed a little bit at this.

"After you turned Kiko blue when you were ten…and then learning that you're an actual fairy with wings and everything…not to mention that one time we saw you grow honest to god _scales_ …yes we're used to weird things happening by now." Mike said dryly to his daughter who grinned at him as she grew scales over her body, making Aurora look surprised.

"Bloom no scales at the table." Vanessa chided without even glancing up from her plate, making Bloom pout a bit but nod as she went back to normal skin. Aurora silently ate and didn't look at anyone for a few minutes before she slowly moved to pull down her hood.

"You look beautiful." Bloom said smiling warmly when she glanced up at Aurora's movement only to see the different shades of blue her hair faded into down to pure white after the first handful of blond and feel her powers shoot up but were quickly suppressed. Her hair seemed to make a mini rainbow as the light from the ceiling reflected off of it, and there were some snowflakes falling from her hair.

"That's not too weird. Did you know that when we adopted Bloom I had found her in a burning building?" Mike asked smiling at the blond who blushed at Bloom's words and gave a shy smile back as her power gently bathed the room in a slightly cold air. Bloom didn't say a word as she gently released some of her own magic to keep the room at a comfortable temperature for everyone.

"Oh come on! I didn't mean to set the building on fire, I was just a baby dad, and hey at least it went out after you found me!" Bloom said pouting slightly at her dad while Aurora giggled a bit, which made Bloom smile brightly.

"Yeah after I found you surrounded by a flame red shield of sorts, do you know how many fire fighters were scratching their heads when the fire in Vanessa's shop suddenly went out without damaging the building or plants inside?" Mike asked making his daughter grin sheepishly at that. She had been a baby, she didn't mean to do it.

"Fire fighters are always left scratching their heads when they try to use their brains." Vanessa said dryly, making Bloom snort just as she had been taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Oi!" Mike protested that as Aurora slapped the spluttering and choking Bloom on her back.

"And I thought I was the fire fairy. Nice burn mom." Bloom said after she cleared her airways and began laughing, even as she grabbed Aurora's soothingly cold hand and squeezed it in thanks.

"I don't get it. How did she burn him? He doesn't look injured." Aurora questioned confused and making Bloom look at her amused but understandingly. She had been locked away for years, of course she wouldn't know any modern teenage or young adult lingo.

Bloom spent the rest of breakfast explaining modern sayings to Aurora who was confused but picking them up fast as Blooms adoptive parents watched amused and fondly. It was easy to see how much the pale skinned woman enjoyed being around Bloom.

It was even easier for them to tell how happy the ice fairy made Bloom, and they were glad to see their baby girl so genuinely happy with someone.

They approved fully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Okay we're all he-Roxy why are you so red?" Bloom asked amused when within twenty minutes she and Aurora had left her parents' house and met up with everyone in the park just as Roxy was running over with Artu not far behind. Aurora had pulled her hood back up just before they left the house, while she was happy that Bloom and her parents didn't see anything odd about her…unique hair coloration…the Fairy of the North really _didn't_ want to deal with any of the humans or other fairies reactions.

"Let's just say that I know who my mom is now and I overheard something I wish I didn't." Roxy said her face still matching her hair as she looked down at the ground while Sibylla looked amused from where she was sitting on a bench with Griselda, DuFour and Diana sitting on the ground leaning against a tree as DuFour sketched something on a notepad.

"Her and your dad getting 'reunited' I presume?" Sibylla asked smiling at Roxy who blushed brighter and nodded her head, making the teens aside from Musa and Bloom to look sympathetic. Musa just looked sad causing Flora to place a hand on her shoulder, Bloom just laughed at the younger girls misfortune.

"You already knew who my mother is?" Roxy asked looking at Sibylla and trying to distract herself from what she heard happening.

"Of course. I'm your godmother. I was there the day you were born, and while you have grown a lot since I last saw you…your eyes are very distinctive and unique. They're just like your mothers…I knew from the moment I saw you after we were freed who you were." Sibylla explained making Roxy look at her confused now.

"Why…didn't you say anything?" Roxy asked hesitantly and making Sibylla smile at her.

"It wasn't my place dear. The only ones who have the right to tell you about your parentage are your parents themselves." Sibylla said calmly and easily, making Roxy nod slightly in understanding after a moment or two of thinking about it.

"So which of my sisters is your mom?" Diana asked looking at Roxy curiously and noting that the eyes did look familiar but she couldn't place it at the moment. Her mind was a bit preoccupied with the silver haired goddess sitting next to her on the grass.

"I…I think I should wait until I talk to her before I say anything." Roxy said not looking at any of them and making Aurora look at her closely.

"If your mother is who I believe she is then it is best to wait. She may want to announce it to everyone at once." Aurora said making Roxy look at her.

"You know who she is too?" Roxy asked surprised and making Aurora shrug slightly while Bloom frowned and looked Roxy in the eye.

"Like Sibylla said. Your eye color is very distinctive Roxy. Even in the magical dimensions there's maybe five people I know of who have a similar eye color to you…and that's counting who I think your mom is." Bloom said shrugging a bit herself before she tapped her nose.

"Besides I have a keen sense of smell remember? No matter which body wash or shampoo they use, everyone has a base scent that is passed down from their parents. Sons smell more like their fathers…daughters smell more like their mothers. I figured it out last night." Bloom said with a small smirk and making the others look at her before sighing slightly.

"She gets all the advantages!" Stella gripped playfully only to earn a flat look from Musa.

"Yeah and all the crazies attack her." Musa reminded the blond who paused for a second and then nodded in agreement.

"For once…I agree. Why else do you think Miss Faragonda sent DuFour and I here to make sure you girls were okay?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow at the girls and earning a small pout from Bloom.

"It's not my fault my powers are what they are. Besides I would have warned you about the amount of headaches they were going to cause if I knew." Bloom said defensively and making Aurora look at her before closing her eyes and concentrating.

"I knew you had strong fire powers…but it was only now that I could sense the Dragon Flame within you. That explains why you are so warm." Aurora said as she leaned further into the warmth and earning a chuckle from Bloom while the other Earth Fairies jerked a bit.

"Huh…no wonder my instincts have me both angry and scared of her. Fire destroys nature…but dragons are the Alpha predators of all nature." Diana remarked as she stared at Bloom with narrowed eyes although her features were a bit pale.

"Oh chill out. My mom owns a _flower shop_ and I am roommates with Flora who is a fairy of nature. I know how to keep the fire down on the low." Bloom said rolling her eyes slightly and making her friends and teachers snicker.

"Yeah after that first year when you would spontaneously combust and we had to take you aside to put limiters on you? You've definitely gotten better at controlling your powers." Griselda said amused as she looked at the red head who grinned sheepishly while the Earth Fairies looked surprised.

"You're wearing limiters? But your magic still feels so strong and so pure…how much power do you _have_?" Nebula asked looking shocked as she stared at the red head who shrugged a bit at this.

"Aurora wears limiters too but that's because of her connection with The Blizzard. If she didn't she could accidentally freeze the entire universe." Diana said wide eyed as she looked at the now suddenly much more terrifying couple in front of them.

"She's Ice. I'm Fire…and Dragon." Bloom said simply making everyone pale except for those already aware of this.

"Judging by the documents we have managed to find and gather, Miss Bloom is the strongest Keeper of the Dragon Flame known. Her powers come directly from the Great Dragon…and the Great Dragon _created_ the universe. She has certainly shown able to bring back recently deceased people and that she can _destroy_ several small worlds at the very least." Griselda said pushing her glasses up a bit while Roxy looked just as surprised as the rest of the Earth Fairies.

That didn't stop the Princess of Earth Fairies next words though.

"Wow remind me to steer clear of any fights you two have. That is one couple spat I do _not_ want to see."


	10. Chapter 10

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Shall we my snow queen?" Bloom asked holding her hand out to Aurora as the group was getting ready to go off and explore the town. While the rest of the Winx were showing around the two teachers and their apparent dates…Roxy was heading off with Nebula and Bloom was taking off with Aurora. They had all agreed to meet back up at the Fruity Music Bar so that Roxy and Bloom could take them to a café for lunch, maybe joined by Morgana and Klaus although Roxy was suspiciously quiet about her dad's plans for the day. This had made Bloom snicker again.

"I'd love to." Aurora said taking the offered hand with a small smile and earning a grin from the red head.

"They're adorable." DuFour said watching as the two began to walk off, Aurora leaning into Bloom's warmth subconsciously.

"I've never seen Aurora take to someone so quickly before. Dragon Fire or no Dragon Fire…that red head is something else." Diana said earning a snicker from Griselda.

"Oh I could tell you stories and I'm sure the rest of the girls would be happy to tell you about some of their adventures over the last few years with Ms. Bloom as well." Griselda said making Sibylla smile at her as she leant a little into the head of detentions side to draw her attention.

"I'd be happy to hear about anything you wish to tell me." Sibylla said making Griselda blush a bit while Diana snorted.

"Well Sibylla is working on getting into her girl toys pants." Diana said making DuFour blush at the rather crude remark but giggle while Griselda turned and glared darkly at the Major Fairy of Nature.

"Griselda doesn't even wear pants." DuFour giggled out making Griselda glare at her with a slight blush while Sibylla giggled a bit behind her hand.

"This should be interesting." Musa said making the others nod in agreement.

"Well I doubt we'll be able to look at them the same way ever again." Layla said watching as Griselda began bickering with DuFour who kept responding with polite if not sharp remarks that could be taken a multitude of ways.

"Maybe you guys should split up when you give them the tour? I doubt Bloom would be very happy if there was a magic fight in the middle of town because those two couldn't keep from getting on each other's nerves." Roxy said making the Winx exchange nervous looks and nod slowly in agreement. Yeah they should probably separate the two teachers before their remarks turned to blows.

"Look Nebula and I are about to head off but how about some of you take Miss Griselda and Sibylla down that way towards the library and courthouses? The rest of you could take Madam DuFour and Diana that way towards the Botanical Gardens and Art studios? Then after lunch if Bloom agrees then you can swap?" Roxy suggested making the Winx girls slowly nod in agreement and understanding. That really was the best idea at the moment.

"I'll take Tecna and Stella and go with Ms. Griselda and Sibylla to the Courthouses. We might even be able to put some of the court procedures into use on our planets." Layla said giving Stella a significant look and making her sigh but nod in agreement.

"Musa and I can take Madam DuFour and Diana to the Botanical Gardens and Art Studios. Perhaps we can visit a few music stores or such as well? Madam DuFour _is_ the incantation teacher after all." Flora said looking at Musa who poured a bit before nodding when the Nature Fairy mentioned a music store. She loved the Earth music. So diverse, so different, so many good songs.

"Okay. Come on ma'am. We should start heading out now." Layla said walking over to Sibylla who looked at her as Flora approached Diana.

"Miss Diana please follow us." Flora said making the Major Nature Fairy look at her surprised.

"We're not going as a group?" Diana asked drawing the two teachers attentions.

"We've decided to separate into two smaller groups. Due to the different interests you and Miss Sibylla have we decided it best to split up to help cover both of your interests at once." Flora explained making Diana nod slowly.

"That makes sense. So how's this set up?" Diana asked looking at the girls while the two teachers slowly returned to standing beside their respective Earth Fairy interest.

"Since Miss Sibylla is the Fairy of Justice we thought she'd like to see the Justice system here on Earth and perhaps visit the library to look up anything she might want to know after being in isolation for so long. Tecna is a walking Encyclopedia with a built in map so she's going with in case Layla and Stella get lost since they want to see the Justice system and think about merging it or adding it to their own justice systems on their planets." Musa said grinning at her friends who snickered as Tecna playfully glared at the musically inclined Fairy.

"Since Diana is the Fairy of Nature we thought she might like to visit the Botanical Gardens to view some of the nature here in Gardenia. Since Flora is a Nature Fairy too she of course is going with, and Musa's tagging along because there's several music stores in that direction." Stella said before Tecna could get in a smart remark aimed back at Musa. They were trying to break up the teachers fight not start another fight between them. Bloom would be upset if they did that and they didn't want to ruin what is likely to be a good day for her if that smile she had when she lead Aurora away was any indication.

"Music?" DuFour quite literally visibly perked up at the word and grinned a bit, making Musa grin at her.

"Yeah you won't believe some of the music and all they have here. I mean Bloom's let me hear some of her CD's before but even she doesn't have a CD from every genre or artist here on Earth and you could almost literally hear and feel the emotion in several songs." Musa said making DuFour nearly teleport to her side and eagerly begin discussing music with the younger fairy who was more than happy to discus and debate with her teacher.

"I thank you for your consideration. Please girls, lead the way." Sibylla said smiling at her own escorts as Griselda drifted back to her side and the other three Winx began to talk about what they knew of the town and it's legal systems, Tecna being the one with the most information on it, as they lead the Justice Fairy in the opposite direction of the Diana and DuFour.

Thus the tours of Earth began.


	11. Aurora and Bloom's date

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So where do you want to go first Snow Queen?" Bloom asked smiling down at the woman under her arm who looked around curiously.

"Is there anywhere…colder?" Aurora asked after a moment when she felt the summer heat begin to hit her, although it seemed that Bloom soaked most of it up without meaning too.

"Sure there's an indoor ice rink about two blocks away. We can window shop on our way there if you want?" Bloom asked making Aurora nod slowly and follow as Bloom gently guided her in the right direction.

"Fashion and technology sure has changed since we were imprisoned." Aurora noted looking at some of the things on display in the store windows as they walked by, ignoring anyone who gave them funny looks. It wasn't even because they were together…it was because of Aurora wearing fur and a hoodie despite it being the middle of summer.

"Yeah there's always new designs and new tech coming out every couple of weeks or months." Bloom said noting anything that Aurora showed a particular interest in.

"Let it go. Let it go!" Someone was singing, making Aurora look over and see a movie clip playing on a TV in the store window.

"Oh that's Frozen. It's an animated movie that came out a couple of years ago. If you want we can watch it later. I think you'll like one of the songs." Bloom said with a small grin as she noticed Aurora's attention focusing on the movie where the Queen was singing her signature song.

"I like that song." Aurora said after the song was over making Bloom grin and snicker as they began walking again.

"Can you just imagine Diana or Nebula's faces if they went to your Glacier Palace place and heard you singing that?" Bloom asked making Aurora giggle a bit, but try to stifle it with her hand.

"Or Queen Morgana's." Aurora giggled making Bloom snicker a bit.

"That's true. So how are you taking it?" Bloom asked changing the subject a bit as they kept walking, Aurora stopping and inspecting a gadget or a display in the clothing store windows every once in a while. Bloom noted down the light icy blue sundress that Aurora took a particular interest in for future perusal. The ice wielder was being such a good sport about the heat and even though she was sweating pretty hard she kept Bloom's unnaturally warm body pressed close to her own. Bloom thought she deserved a reward or present for not complaining about the heat too much.

"Taking what?" Aurora asked glancing up at Bloom curiously from where she had bent over a bit to get a better look at a tablet or something in the store window.

"The news that there's quite likely a princess of Earth Fairies and it seems like only two people knew." Bloom said making Aurora remain quiet for a moment.

"I…I'm not really surprised…back before our imprisonment…Queen Morgana had gone to the Earth World for a few weeks and came back every other week on the dot…then one day that changed. She didn't come back for almost a month and the only reason we didn't think something bad had happened to her was because of Sibylla. Then after about two or three months she stopped come back for nearly a year. That's probably around the time when Roxy was born since just before she vanished like that…we all had noticed that she seemed to be sick frequently. We just thought she had caught the flu from the Human World." Aurora said after a few minutes of silence where Bloom just waited patiently.

"Looking back it was kind of obvious. I even made a remark about the golden band on her hand but thought it was just a fashion statement she picked up from this world…when she came back after having Roxy though we could see the obvious changes in her. She seemed a lot more tired but a lot happier than I've ever seen her…and I've known her since I was around four and she was around fourteen. I was trained to be her body guard since she could walk but she always despised that thought, she didn't want what was essentially a toddler fighting or possibly dying for her." Aurora said making Bloom frown a bit at that. Training a child, a baby, to be a soldier or bodyguard? Bloom had a feeling she really would not have liked meeting Morgana's mother.

"She was always in a hurry to get back to the human world but trying to hide it. She always seemed worried about something…and that's not even counting the changes her body had gone through after having Roxy. It was hard to ignore those but somehow we did. I'm not really surprised to learn the truth…but I am happy for her." Aurora said making Bloom hum in curiosity not wanting to disturb Aurora's train of thoughts.

"For as long as I've known her she's wanted a baby girl all her own. Not to have a princess for the Kingdom…just so she had a daughter of her own to love and cherish and protect. I'm happy for her that she finally has that baby girl she always wanted…but I feel a bit guilty as well. Roxy…never had Morgana there for her in the physical sense as she grew up. Just in her dreams. Morgana's mother…Queen Roxanna was a very…distant woman both physically and emotionally. It was mainly up to the Warriors in the palace and Sibylla to raise Morgana. One time when Morgana was helping to treat my wounds after a rough training session she told me that if she ever had a child…she'd be there for that child no matter what." Aurora said her voice going from happy to a bit guilty and upset as they stood outside of the Skating Rink.

"She said she'd always make sure her baby knew that it was loved and wanted for more than just continuing the royal bloodline. Because of those Wizards…because we were unable to _do our jobs and protect our Queen_ she was unable to do that. She wasn't able to be there for her daughter because we…I wasn't strong enough." Aurora growled as she clenched her fists tightly, anger and self loathing coursing through her veins. She hadn't been strong enough. If she had been then Roxy would have grown up knowing she was a fairy princess. If she had been stronger then Morgana would have been able to watch her daughter grow up in more than just the girls dreams.

"I won't tell you to stop feeling guilty. I doubt you'd listen to me if I did. What I will tell you is to not use it as an excuse. Don't let your past mistakes define you. Grow stronger, grow smarter, learn from the past and fix the future…but for now. Let's change the subject and focus on the present okay?" Bloom asked her voice gentle and understanding after a moments silence between the two of them, causing Aurora to look at her surprised before Bloom smiled at her softly.

"Come on. You wanted to go somewhere colder so let's get inside. I think you'll enjoy this." Bloom said smiling warmly at Aurora and gently leading her inside as Bloom paid for the Entry Fee and the loaned Ice skates.

"This…is an Earth sport?" Aurora asked her voice confused as Bloom helped her lace up the skates and then gently guide Aurora onto the ice.

"Well yeah it's a sport. A competition…and just a fun thing for people to do. Now come on. Let's forget all about the Wizards and the past and even being Fairies in general and just have fun." Bloom said pulling Aurora out onto the ice and making sure she was stable, holding her hands as she pulled the other woman who was a bit wobbly for a second before quickly gaining her footing.

"You're doing a lot better than I do!" Bloom said laughing as she released Aurora's hands and watched the woman skate a bit on the ice experimentally. After a moment or two of getting used to using the skates Aurora began skating around as if she had done it all her life. The Blizzard Wielder blushed a bit as several other patrons whistled or clapped, praising her for how good she was for a beginner.

"This is…nice." Aurora said smiling shyly as she stopped skating around and then just drifted alongside the ice beside Bloom who grinned at her.

"Yeah you're a natural at it. It took me years to be able to skate more than ten feet without falling." Bloom said grinning and making Aurora blush a bit but smile as she skated close to Blooms side.

"I think that's because I literally live surrounded by ice most of the time. I have a bit of an unfair advantage…but thank you for bringing me here." Aurora said smiling as she hesitated for a moment before she leaned closer and leaned up a bit to kiss Bloom's cheek. Her skate slipped though and she went tumbling sideways into Bloom, knocking them both to the ice as the other people nearby winced or looked sympathetic to the fall.

Then one guy busted out laughing and there were a few wolf whistles from others at how the two had landed on the ice.

Aurora was on top of Bloom, her gloved hands on the red heads chest while Blooms arms were wrapped around Aurora from trying to catch the woman and their legs were tangled almost intimately.

Most of all though they were both blushing brightly and staring wide eyed at each other when they realized that what had been meant as a kiss on the cheek…ended up being a full on kiss on the mouth thanks to the fall.

Of course the small flash of golden light that surrounded them for a moment was also pretty shocking and had Aurora blushing even brighter since she knew what that light meant.

Bloom is her mate.


	12. Nebula and Roxy rather painful date

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So what do you want to do first Nebula?" Roxy asked looking at the silver eyed fairy beside her as they walked away from the park just as the Winx were getting ready to split up and go their separate ways.

"Um…is there anything fun to do around here?" Nebula asked making Roxy think about it for a moment.

"What do you consider to be fun?" Roxy asked making the slightly older woman frown and blush a bit embarrassed.

"Nebula likes games. Always has." Diana advised from where she and DuFour were being led past them towards the Botanical Gardens.

"Cool there's an Arcade not too far from here! In fact they got in some new games just last week that I've been meaning to try." Roxy said grinning as she began to lead Nebula over to the Arcade, glad she had grabbed her wallet before she had left her house yesterday. She _really_ didn't want to go back to the house and risk hearing her parents reuniting again just to get her wallet.

Nebula's face tinted pink as she stared at Roxy's hand in her own, which was how Roxy was leading her towards the right direction and building. Diana cackled a bit and DuFour cooed at the two as they followed the rest of the Winx.

"Do you know how to play any of the games?" Roxy asked smiling at Nebula as she traded her money for some game coins while Nebula was looking around wide eyed.

"N…No." Nebula said a bit stunned at all the different games and things that were in the room as she looked around.

"Set us up for two rounds of Laser Tag too." Roxy told the man with a mischievous smile that had the man grinning back as he set them up for the next round.

"The next round is in twenty minutes. Enjoy." The man said making Roxy grin as she nodded and grabbed Nebula's hand again without even thinking about it.

"C'mon we got twenty minutes to kill before one of the big events starts. Let's get you started on something nice and easy." Roxy said leading the way to the Dance Dance Revolution machine and earning a wary look from Nebula who looked at the game and watched how the people in front of them were playing it.

So she just had to jump on the arrows that showed up on the screen? It looked easy enough.

"Here. You pick the song." Roxy said after putting the coins in the slot and getting into place. Nebula looked a bit out of her depth but began scrolling through the songs until she came across one of the ones from last night.

"I love this song." Roxy said with a grin as she got ready to dance to 'Salute', a song that had most of the women in the Arcade cheering loudly or singing along.

"It's…something. Reminds me of some of my sisters." Nebula said before she was distracted by trying to jump on the arrows in time. She was doing pretty well but Roxy barely had to look at the song in order to hit the steps and jumps in time.

"You did great for your first time playing." Roxy said smiling at Nebula as they got their scores back. Nebula had an A rank, which was no easy feat for a first timer, while Roxy had an S rank.

"It's not so different from evasion training, I just need to be more precise with the timing." Nebula said smiling a little bit and making Roxy blink before shrugging.

"Okay let's try something else that's easy too. We still have like fifteen minutes." Roxy said grabbing Nebula and dragging her over to the shooting games.

"Okay the goal of this game is to shoot the bucks, not the does. You get bonus points if you shoot a rodent and if a bonus game pops up then usually you just have to hit whatever target they tell you. To pump the gun just do this." Roxy said demonstrating with her own fake gun how to pump the shotgun and making Nebula look a bit uncomfortable but copy the action.

"Ready?" Roxy asked after having inserted the coins, earning a slow nod from Nebula who just shot at the first course on the screen before she could think about it too much.

Just shoot the deer, reload, hit any rodents, avoid the does. It sounded easy enough.

"Not a fan of shooting animals huh? Me neither." Roxy said glancing at Nebulas' score when they were done with an awkward smile on her face. Her own score was worse than Nebulas, she just couldn't really bring herself to shoot the animals no matter how many times she played this game.

"Perhaps we should try a different shooting game. We've got about ten minutes." Roxy said glancing at her watch and then pulling Nebula over to a Zombie game.

"Here. Just shoot the zombies and point off screen to reload." Roxy said demonstrating how to do it on her own machine quickly before she entered the coins and made Nebula nod slightly.

As soon as she saw that the creatures she was about to kill weren't human or animal…and were in fact trying to eat her. Her mind went blank as she began firing the gun and reloading quickly.

"Wow that's a new high-score. Way to go Nebula." Roxy said impressed when the game ended and she saw Nebula's score, before frowning when she noticed the blank look in Nebula's eyes.

"Sorry. I'm fine." Nebula said quickly shaking herself out of it as she felt Roxy touch her shoulder. Strange last time someone touched her when she was like that, Diana had a black eye for at least a week. Something about this fairy…

"Come on. Let's go get something to drink and then you can try and find a game you think you might like." Roxy said looking a bit worried as she lead Nebula over to the small canteen in the back corner.

"Hey there sweethear-" A hand slapped Roxy right on the ass, making her squeak before she turned and slammed her fist into the perps face.

"Ow you bitch." The guy, Junior, said grabbing his nose which was bleeding freely while Nebula glared down at him.

"You had it coming now leave us alone Junior." Roxy said glaring at the guy before turning to leave back towards the counter where the cashier had seen it all, as had several of the people sitting down nearby.

"Look you little-" Junior grabbed Roxy's arm hard as she moved to leave, causing there to be a loud cracking sound as Roxy gave out a cry of pain. This time Nebula was the one to react as she decked Junior in the face, knocking out one of his teeth at the least, and forcing herself in between Roxy and Junior.

"Listen here you little punk. You _ever_ come near her again and I will run you through with my sword. She is _mine_. Now leave." Nebula's eyes were beginning to glow green as her hair whipped around dangerously in an unfelt wind as she shielded Roxy with her own body. The pink haired teen clutching her arm with tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks, her arm was already turning a horrible shade of purple/blue where he had grabbed her.

"Why you-" Junior began to stumble back to his feet and advance on Nebula and Roxy.

"I've been trained to be a warrior since I turned ten. Try me. _I dare you_." Nebula hissed darkly her eyes glowing brighter and her fists beginning to light up with a greenish glow as well as she glared down the asshole.

"Junior I've had enough of you. You're coming with me." A man in a police uniform said grabbing Junior before anything else could happen, shocking Nebula's eyes back to their normal grey color.

"Hey fuck off man! That bitch hit me first!" Junior was shouting at the police man who rolled his eyes.

"I saw the entire thing Junior. You sexually assaulted Roxy first, then went to physical assault which probably broke her arm. You're coming with me." The officer said nodding to the two girls and dragging Junior from the arcade.

"Come on. Let's get your arm looked at." Nebula said looking at Roxy worried and earning a weak smile from the pink haired girl.

"Here. I can drive you both to the hospital. We were here investigating the robbery last week but I think what just happened has more priority." The female officer said guiding the two girls out towards the car. Her partner had already called for another cop to take Junior down to the station and helped Roxy into the car.

When they got to the hospital they learned that Roxy's arm was indeed broken by the grip and the way he had pulled just as she moved away.

Oh boy were Morgana and Bloom going to be pissed when they saw the cast.


	13. Chapter 13

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Okay we're all he-"

"Roxy what happened to your arm?!" Morgana worriedly cut off Tecna as she rushed to look at her daughters arm, the Warriors looking amused or worried when they saw the slight limp she had.

"Who am I burning baby sis?" Bloom asked her eyes narrowing and smoke starting to rise from her lips while Aurora was standing near her wearing the blue sundress that Bloom had bought for her, and yes she was wearing her normal hoodie on over it.

"We went to an Arcade and Junior was there." Roxy said wincing a bit as Morgana worriedly ushered her over to an empty seat at the café, Klaus having reserved a private booth for their group.

"I'm going to-"

"It's okay dad. There were some police officers there investigating the robbery last week and they saw everything. Junior got arrested, and I got to break his nose while Nebula knocked out his tooth." Roxy said trying to calm her very furious dad down a bit before he stormed police headquarters.

"Thank you Nebula." Morgana said nodding to the Fairy of Peace who stared at her queen in disbelief and confusion but nodded back slightly.

"Of course. I'd never let some arrogant brat harm my mate." Nebula said looking at Roxy with a softer look in her eyes and making Morgana jerk slightly while the others aside from Bloom gasped or tensed.

"Mate?" Bloom questioned confused and by the looks of it Roxy was just as confused as she was.

"A way to tell if the pairing is meant to be. It is very rare…but when a couple kiss for the first time…there will be a small light to show how compatible they are. How likely they are to be truly meant for each other." Morgana began to explain making Klaus blink for a second before he looked at her.

"Like when we first kissed and there was that silver light?" Klaus asked making Morgana smile at him and nod, while the Earth Fairies aside from Aurora and Sibylla looked shocked.

"Yes that is one of the lights of a mate. Silver usually means eternally loyal and happiness. It showed that we'd forever be loyal to each other and we'd be very happy with each other." Morgana said smiling at Klaus as she kissed his cheek.

"So wait…That gold light when Aurora and I kissed by accident?" Bloom questioned making everyone stare at her and Aurora, whose entire face flamed bright red.

"The rarest color of the lights. Eternal loyalty, happiness, and a bond that transcends death. Two as one for the rest of eternity. That's what gold means…how did you kiss by accident?" Morgana asked looking amused and curious at that last bit.

"I took her ice skating since the heat outside was getting to her. She's a natural at it, obviously, and she tried to kiss my cheek but her skate slipped a bit and we both went tumbling to the ground. Still one of the best kisses I've ever had." Bloom said grinning a bit while Aurora smacked her shoulder and then tried to hide her face in it when the others chuckled or giggled at her.

"Nice. When Nebula and I got the gold light it was because I went to kiss her cheek at the doctors office and she turned her head at the last second." Roxy said making Nebula blush brightly when the others looked at her now.

"By the Dragon I swear this could only happen to Bloom and her 'little sister'." Griselda said after slapping her palm into her forehead. Only Bloom could have this kind of thing happen to her _without knowing what it meant._

"You forget that I _am_ a dragon." Bloom said grinning at her teacher who scowled at her.

"Nebula…I understand very well what the mate bond means and entails to a certain extent… but if you ever do something to hurt my daughter or if you make me a grandmother before she's twenty two I am going to show _why_ exactly I was the biggest threat the Wizards faced amongst our people." Morgana ignored the byplay as she stared sternly, regally, at her daughters mate who gulped slightly.

"Mom!" Roxy spluttered blushing brightly at the part of making her mother a grandmother. She was way too young for a kid!

"Trust me dear. You'll see just how irresistible the bond is soon enough. Magic only knows that your father and I had our first kiss and then a year later we were married and I was several months pregnant." Morgana said struggling off her daughters embarrassment easy enough while Klaus snickered as Roxy buried her face in her free hand.

"And I thought my dad was the embarrassing one." Roxy muttered making Bloom snicker as she stepped over gently patted her 'sister' on the back.

"Wait until I start embarrassing you baby sis. Look at it this way. You only have one set of parents and a big sister to embarrass you. I have roughly four parents, six big sisters and one little sister to embarrass me." Bloom said making the others wince in sympathy when she out it like that. If just one or two parents was embarrassing, how embarrassing was having four parents?  
"Six?" Nebula questioned making Bloom nod towards the rest of the Winx.

"I was the baby of the group until Roxy joined us by about two or three months. Not to mention my elder sister Daphne." Bloom said shrugging slightly. She wasn't complaining. She knew she was very lucky to have not just one parent that loved her but four of them.

"Plus Ms. Faragonda thinks of you as her granddaughter. Why else would she send the two strongest teachers aside from herself as your backup?" Griselda asked with a snort and making Bloom snicker as she saw Sibylla's arm wrapped around Griseldas waist as the Fairy of Justice leaned into Griseldas side.

"She thought you needed to get laid and figured an Earth Fairy might catch your attention more than anyone on Magix. Looks like she was right." Bloom said her voice completely flat as if it were a common fact while Griselda's face flamed red.

"That wasn't my intentions but if it helps her find happiness then that is a happy side effect." An older woman voice said from the entrance to the room, making the Winx jerk over to look at their headmistress who looked amused while Griselda went even redder and buried her face in Sibylla's hair which really didn't help her case.

"What are you doing here Headmistress?" Tecna asked surprised to see her headmistress who entered the room with a smile.

"Well when DuFour and Griselda didn't send me any messages to let me know they had found you girls or if you girls were alright or not I decided to come see how things were going myself. If I knew they were busying flirting I would have given them an extra hour or two." Faragonda said making DuFour blush as well as she leant into Diana's side.

"How did you even find us? Gardenia isn't the biggest city on Earth but it certainly isn't small." Bloom asked looking at her headmistress amused and yet confused.

It was probably sad that they couldn't even protest what Faragonda said next or what she had done.

"Honestly with all the trouble you girls get into, especially you Bloom, I've had a tracking spell on you since the Day of the Royals. That way I could find you no matter where in the universe you are in case you needed help."


	14. Chapter 14

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So wait a second I'm confused." Bloom broke the silence a few minutes later as they all sat eating at the combined tables, Aurora beside her mate and something just now occurring to the red head.

"That's nothing new." Griselda said without looking up from her plate, earning snorts from the other girls and Faragonda which had Layla and Musa choking on their food while Roxy's drink nearly went up her nose.

"Screw you." Bloom said glaring slightly at the head of Detention who shrugged and calmly kept eating her salad with a giggling Sibylla by her side.

"Sorry you're a bit too young for me." Griselda didn't look bothered at all as she responded while Stella broke out nearly cackling at that as Tecna and Flora pounded Musa and Layla on the back while Nebula was rubbing Roxy's back worried.

"I'd say she is. You forget that I know your _exact_ age Griselda. While Miss Sibylla is more in your age range I'm afraid Bloom is far too young for you." Faragonda said more amused than anything as she looked up from her plate with laughing blue eyes.

"Screw you Fara." Griselda said giving her old friend a look.

"You tried before I met my mates." Faragonda said making Griselda go bright red in the face.

"I was drunk!" Griselda said defensively as she glared at her old friend.

"You should know your limits." Faragonda said although she was snickering a bit as everyone watched them.

"I _wouldn't_ have been drunk if you and your witchy mate hadn't _both_ had spiked the punch at graduation." Griselda said making Faragonda smile fondly in remembrance. That had been the day she had met her other mate. She was one of the incredibly rare ones to have two mates, and even rarer and luckier was the fact that she had met them both when they were all young and they had agreed to share her.

"Headmistress Mavilla had announced that she'd be retiring soon. We had to send her off with style." Faragonda said with a grin as Griselda snorted with an amused look on her face.

"If I recall right she ended up getting wasted on the punch and passed out in the fountain." Griselda said making Faragonda cackle a bit, sounding exactly like a witch.

"Close. You were already a bit out there from the punch yourself by that point. She wasn't passed out, she was swimming in the fountain. She ended up passed out in the library somehow after turning half of the school green and making out with Professor Wizgiz." Faragonda corrected making Griselda snort slightly.

"That would explain why the old leprechaun turned himself into a mouse and couldn't be found for like a month after the fact. I thought it was because he got so drunk that he gratified and vandalized the Headmistress's office and she was pissed at him." Griselda said earning a snort from Faragonda who broke out in witch like cackles again.

"You didn't even see the full extent of _their_ drunken shenanigans much less anyone else's! I still have more blackmail than I can use." Faragonda said cheerfully and making Griselda pause for a second and eye her old friend warily.

"Do I even want to know what you have on me?" Griselda asked earning a simple smile from Faragonda before the headmistress turned to Bloom who was snickering at everything... and probably planning to spike the punch at the next dance.

"What were you confused about dear?" Faragonda asked looking at the girl that may as well be her granddaughter at this point.

"Fara don't ignore my question." Griselda said her eye twitching a bit much to everyone's amusement. The rest of the Winx were snickering and Morgana was chuckling at the interactions between the two women. Klaus was just outright laughing and the other Earth Fairies were chuckling or giggling.

"Well you get the light from a kiss on the lips with your mate right? But I had kissed Aurora yesterday and there was no light." Bloom said making those who had been there for the kiss pause and frown a bit in realization. She had a full on lip lock with Aurora but none of them had seen any light either.

"Hmm I can think of two reasons why that could have happened." Faragonda said putting down her fork and thinking about it for a moment as she looked between the two young women.

"Really?" Tecna asked looking interested in the answer and earning a nod from the old woman who observed the ice and fire couple for a moment.

"Indeed. Reason one would be because you two weren't officially dating or on a date at the time and therefore there was no reason for the mate glow to show up until you two were interested in seeing how compatible you were together as a couple." Faragonda said making everyone slowly nod in understanding that made a lot of sense really. Morgana inwardly wondered if that was why she had only gotten the light from a kiss with Klaus _after_ they had started dating.

"And the second reason?" Stella asked curiously as she looked at her headmistress who gave them a flat look.

"Just to clarify. Miss Aurora has ice powers from the artifact known as the Blizzard which can rival Bloom's fire in power correct?" Faragonda asked earning confused looks from everyone but they nodded to show that it was correct.

"Then the second reason is simple. The fact that those two are so compatible terrified the entire universe and magic itself and therefore the light didn't show up until magic regained its wits." Faragonda said this as if it were a completely normal thing to talk about and made perfect sense.

"…I can't tell what's worse. The fact that she's being serious about it…or the fact that I can actually believe that." Tecna said staring at Faragonda who continued eating as if nothing was out of the ordinary or strange about what she had said.

"Is the thought of us being together that scary?" Bloom asked earning nods from everyone else.

"The thought of you two getting into a fight is rather terrifying." Morgana said sweat dropping a bit and looking a little nervous herself.

"Especially given the fact that they both are wearing limiters. I know Bloom has four of them on her." DuFour said shivering a bit at the thought of the two powerful women getting into a full blown magic fight.

"Aurora has three on her right now." Diana said wrapping an arm around DuFour who leaned into her gratefully.

"And you're trying to get lucky with my teacher." Bloom pointed out dryly making both women blush and splutter a bit as they separated.

"I'm not the only one. Sibylla looks pretty close to Glasses over there." Diana said not even denying it and instead shifting the attention to the Justice Fairy who was cuddled into Griselda's side happily.

"Aurora looks pretty happy with Bloom's present, Nebula is outright fretting over Princess Roxy, and I'm positive that Morgana is pregnant again. I think I'm allowed to cuddle with my girlfriend." Sibylla said bluntly and making Aurora and Nebula blush while Morgana went bright red but was smiling as she leant into Klaus and placed a hand on her stomach. She wouldn't find out for sure for another month or two… but that didn't mean she couldn't hope.  
Stella's question had everyone pausing and more than a few paling at the thought of either of the two pregnant. DuFour outright whimpered and curled into Diana's side at the thought of the two women's powers going nuts during mood swings and hormones.

"So wait…since Bloom and Aurora are mates…then which one of them would end up carrying their kid and going through the mood swings and all?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Winxed up Season 4**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"If I find out Bloom is pregnant I am running screaming for the other side of the universe." Musa said flatly and earning nods of rapid agreement from the rest of the Winx.

"I believe in that situation I'll quote something I saw on the TV in town earlier." Tecna said her voice flat and earning looks of curiosity from the rest of the group.

"Fuck this shit I'm out." Tecna said making Griselda splutter and choke on her tea while Faragonda let out a bark of laughter as Bloom and Roxy busted out laughing.

"Tecna language!" Griselda scolded the girl as soon as she regained her breath and making the rest of the Winx snicker and giggle like teenagers.

"English I believe." Tecna said not batting an eye and making Bloom let out a whoop while Roxy laughed harder.

"I've corrupted Tecna! Yes the only one left now is Flora!" Bloom said grinning and making an amused Morgana pause and look at her curiously.

"And what about Roxy?" Morgana asked glancing at her daughter who nearly choked on her laughter and tried looking innocent, which had most of the Winx and Klaus snorting.

"That look only works after you've actually done something sweetie." Flora kindly informed the pinkette who stuck her tongue out at the nature fairy.

"Roxy's been corrupted for a while now. She's like me, raised on earth away from the stereotypes and expectations of those who are aware of magic. To be fair me and her are actually some of the better behaved teenagers and young adults in the town." Bloom said waving it off easily and making Griselda give Bloom a look.

"Her and I." Griselda corrected earning a roll of the eyes and a grin from the red head.

"Yeah you're considered one of the better behaved girls too." Bloom said making Griselda give her a flat look.

"What do you mean?" Sibylla asked looking at Bloom who gave her a blank stare.

"Most teenage and young adult girls are either drinking liquor, doing drugs, or pregnant. Then there's me and Rox." Bloom said making Roxy nod in agreement sagely.

"We just play Pokemon." Roxy said 'sagely' in agreement and making Bloom snort slightly while the others aside from Klaus looked confused. What the hell was Pokemon?

"Way to confuse them even more half-pint." Bloom said making Roxy grin at her.

"Hey now we have a good excuse to cuddle with our respective mates while watching the show and some of the earlier movies or while playing the games to show them what it is." Roxy said causing Bloom to look at her and then at Aurora.

"Do I _need_ an excuse to cuddle with you?" Bloom asked curiously and making Aurora blush but shake her head in the negative ever so slightly.

"Whipped!" Diana said letting put a whip cracking sound. Aurora flushed a dark pink and promptly summoned and dropped a snowball on Diana's head. The resulting swear words had Bloom and Roxy laughing and Morgana staring in shock at her warrior.

"My what a dirty mouth you have!" DuFour said although she was smiling at Diana who blushes a bit but just scowled at the others.

"I'm an _Amazon_. You honestly think me or my warriors haven't let out a few swears before?" Diana asked making them slowly nod in understanding. Okay that kind of made sense.

"Way to go Princess Diana." Bloom said more amused than anything and making Roxy laugh harder while Morgana snorted at that one.

"A Wonder Woman reference really?" Morgana asked looking at Bloom with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what do you know? Queenie actually got that one. Four points to you." Bloom said nodding to Morgana who rolled her eyes.

"I _did_ live in the human realm for a while, besides…Klaus made a reference to that and I wanted to see what the humans thought an 'Amazon Warrioress' was like." Morgana said making Roxy and Bloom both give small nods of understanding.

"The fact that the main character isn't bad eye candy helps." Bloom agreed with a solemn nod and causing her dormmates to give her flat looks.

"Why did we think she was straight again?" Musa asked looking at the others and causing Griselda to snort slightly.

"Because she was dating Prince Sky and arranged to be married to him until she found out about his cheating." Tecna responded without any hesitation.

"Yeah but Sky is girlier than _we_ are so again…why did we think she was straight?" Musa asked making the others snicker a bit.

"Straight? The girl is gayer than Richard Simmons singing a duet with Elton John on a rainbow." Faragonda said looking at her students and making all of those who knew of who she was talking about to pause and stare at her.

"What? Earth has some good music." Faragonda said shrugging her shoulders at their looks and causing DuFour to pout at her boss.

"And you didn't think to tell me that?" DuFour asked earning a small shrug from the headmistress. Her response had everyone looking at Bloom with flat looks.

She had corrupted their headmistress.

"You didn't ask."


End file.
